Broken Glass
by Katshadows77
Summary: Repost of the story, apparently the other one was acting up... anyway... Something is wrong with Austin, and Ally is determined to figure it out. She is also determined to put the broken pieces back together, but will she have the patience to, when he acts out of the ordinary?
1. Break down

**Hey everybody, this is my first fan fiction :) Let me know what you think. If you like it, if you hate it, constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Thanks! -Kat!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. All of this is fictional and made up out of my own mind, and I do not own it!**

**Ally's POV**

I stared at my book, wondering what to write. My brain has been on pause all day. I get this feeling something is wrong. Not to mention Austin is late; he is never late anymore. I wonder what is going on. And it is not like he is fifteen minutes late, it is more like three hours late. It is almost closing time. Where are you Austin? I groaned, and put my book under the counter. Trish came in dressed as a nacho. "Guess who got a job at Macho Nacho Taco Shop!"

"Trish, weren't you working at Flocks of coo-coo Clocks this morning?"

"Yes, but apparently turning off all of the clocks so I can take a good nap is a bad idea." I laughed; Trish was always getting fired, but always had a backup job. Trish looked around, "Hey where is Austin? Weren't you guys supposed to work on a song for his next video?"

"Uh, yea, but Austin hasn't showed. I texted him, called his cell and his house phone and nothing. I even called Dez, and he said he hasn't been able to get ahold of him either. He even tried to go over to his house, but nothing. I am really worried. So I thought after I get off I would go to his house and check up on him. Want to come with?"

"Wish I could, but I don't want to," Trish answered. I glared and laughed. That's Trish for you. Too honest to a tee. "Well I am going to go get my bag and head home. Talk to you later Ally."

"See ya Trish." I began to put things away to close up sonic boom for the day. As I walked over to the door a familiar blonde rushed in toppling over me. "Ow," I grunted.

"Oh sorry Ally… And sorry I am so late." He laid on top of me and awkwardly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry; I am so sorry Ally."

"It's okay, but do you mind moving off of me?" I groaned. He literally knocked the wind out of me. He stood up then pulled me up by my wrists like I didn't weigh a thing. "Austin," I started as I locked the door.

"I know Ally, I screwed up, and I am so sorry." I looked at him. He had worry in his eyes and he looked flushed. His hair was a mess and his clothes were a mess. His shoes were also mismatch.

I began to worry, "Austin, are you okay? You seem nervous and agitated."

His eyes widened, "What? No I am fine. Why? What have you heard?"

I narrowed my eyes and raised my eyebrow, "What haven't I heard?"

"Nothing, everything is Peachy…" he trailed off.

"Peachy? You never say peachy. Austin, tell me what is wrong."

"Ally it is nothing," He looked like he was getting angry.

"Austin…"

"Just shut up Ally, geez, you are such a pain in the ass. You and your rules, and always being on time AND LITTLE MISS KNOW-IT-ALL. You piss me off. You are always so nerdy and pry at everything. Geez for once you need to learn to shut your mouth and leave me alone!" He tried to leave but failed because the door was locked. He unlocked it and opened it, "Stupid fucking door."

"What the hell just happened? I don't know if I am angry, upset or concerned." I stood there distraught and saw a customer coming towards us, but I locked the door. I was a bit shaken. I cleaned up the store and finished the closing duties. Something is definitely wrong with Austin. I have to figure it out. He is my best friend and he needs me. But if he ever insults me again, I will kill him.

I took in an uneasy breath and went and grabbed my purse. I grabbed my book, then called my dad, told him I was going to be late. I had to work on a song with Austin. He was cool with it, though he knew it was a lie. I walked over to Austin's and knocked on the door, but it opened as I knocked. I gently opened it a little more. "Austin?" I called for him. There was not a sound. The house was dark. I turned on a hall light. I saw Austin on the ground. I ran over, "Austin." There was glass in his throat. Tears escaped from my eyes and my body began to quiver in fear. I grabbed my cell to call an ambulance.

**Austin's POV**

I ran home. I can't believe I said those things about Ally. I mean she is an incredible person. She did not deserve my outburst like that. It isn't her fault I lost my parents; it is mine, all mine. I just had to get them plane tickets to Rome and a hotel room for their anniversary. Now they are dead, because of a stupid plane crash. I hate myself. I should have told her, but I don't want to fall apart over her. And now she must hate me. Now I am really alone. I went in the door, weakly shutting it. I felt so infuriated by myself. I threw a vase. It felt good.

I threw some plates and anything I could get my hands on to break. After I had broken everything, I felt this urge. But I should… I felt a sharp piercing in my throat. I had done it without realizing it. Blood seeped out and into my lungs. I collapsed to the ground. I heard the door open, and a beautiful voice call my name. Ally? The lights came on, but my eyes so heavy… I heard her scream my name, and I lost consciousness.

**Ally's POV**

I sat in the waiting room. Dez and Trish finally arrived. I stood up, and immediately broke out in tears. Dez came over and embraced me. "He'll be okay Ally, all thanks to you."

Trish gave us both a hug, "Yes he will be fine. That idiot, what was he thinking."

I whimpered through the tears, "I don't know… he was practically drowning in his blood when I got there… Now... He… I don't… I…" I felt weak in the knees. Dez and Trish helped me over to a chair.

A surgeon came out, "He will be just fine; his voice will be a little hoarse for a little while."

"Oh thank god," I gasped.

"Ms. Dawson, he would like to see you. Just you." I looked at Trish and Dez, wiped away my tears and nodded. I got up and followed him to ICU. He laid there with a bandage on his throat. I was very hesitant on coming close to him. I had completely stopped in my tracks midway to his bed. The tears began to rally again.

He called for me hoarsely, "Ally…" My heart pounded hard in my chest. I walked over slowly and he held up his hand. "I… am…"

I grabbed his hand, "I know."

He said weakly, "You are the last…" he trailed off falling asleep. I wiped the hair from his sleeping eyes and stared for a moment. He looked like a sweet sleeping Angel. I am so happy he is okay. I don't know what I would do if he had…' Ally stop thinking like that,' I thought to myself. Maybe I should let him rest. I started to turn away and I felt a tug on my skirt. I turned back, and Austin's eyes were open and glossy. "Ally please, stay."

My eyes widened, normally that is something he would tell Dez to do, "Are you sure you don't want Dez to stay?"

He completely ignored my question and pulled me by my arm on to the bed with him, "Stay please."

"Okay, let me just get a chair…" I tried to get back up and he forced me back down next to him on the bed. I laid awkwardly next to him, "Or not, Austin this is a little awkward…"

"Maybe for you…" he then fell back asleep.

"Crap…"


	2. Fallen

**Here is chapter two, I am not going to add anymore, until I get some reviews... but here is chapter 2. Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, this is all fiction at a fan base, again I do not own Austin and Ally in anyway**

Chapter 2

A few days passed and he was released from the hospital. I thought it was a little strange that his parents were not, or did not need to be called. I know that they had went on a trip to France to check out new European styled mattresses, but still you would think they would be notified, or would have sent someone to have come to get Austin. He was very distraught, distant and disassociate with anyone and everyone. I went to sonic boom to work. Austin had not called nor texted for a few days. I was getting worried again. I have called, texted and went by his house, but nothing. He has not even been to school. I even tried calling Starr, and he said that he had not heard from Austin since the hospital, when he asked for time off.

I sighed in worry. Dez and Trish came into the store, and they were arguing about something but I am not exactly sure what they were arguing over. I tried to say something to shut them up, I finally pulled out my gavel and banged it repetitively on the counter. "Hey! What is with you two?" I screamed. They both shut up and stared. I was ready to cry, between their fighting and Austin missing, I could not take much more.

"Ally," Trish started, "It's Austin, we saw him buying some strange man on a corner. I am pretty sure it was a drug dealer and Dez doesn't think so and says it is none of our business."

I walked over to Dez and stared him in the eyes, "Dez, what aren't you telling us? What do you know?"

"Nothing, I know nothing," he said in a suspicious high pitch tone and looked around trying not to make eye contact.

I bit my lip in aggravation, "I can tell you are lying. Now I am not too fond of doing things Trish's way but I am willing to do what it takes to find out what is wrong with Austin so we can resolve the issue. So you either tell us or Trish will resort to being Trish."

He began to perspire and swallowed hard nervously, "Well I accidentally found out."

"What do you mean accidentally found out? Found out what I asked." Trish held him up against the wall threateningly.

"Well…" he gulped, "I went to get Austin some clothes he could leave the hospital in and I saw this paper on the floor…"

Dear Mr. Austin Moon,

We regret to inform you, and send you our sincerest and deepest apologies; your parents have been killed in a plane crash on the way to France. We are sorry for you lost and send you the deepest sympathies; plus a check of two million dollars. Again we are sincerely sorry for you loss.

Sincerely,

Jack Robinson (Head of Airways)

"Oh my God," I was stunned and fell back onto the floor.

Trish let him go in shock, "What the…"

"I know…" Dez replied.

My father came into the store, "What's wrong Ally?" he helped me up.

"Dad," I hugged him, "Did you know Austin's parents died?"

My father, Lester Dawson and a goof looking fellow, was stunned, "Oh my gosh, no! Well he can come stay with us for a while. Let him know that." I nodded. I let go of his embrace.

"Dad I am going to go find him." He nodded and patted me on the head. I couldn't imagine losing one of my parents. I would just fall apart. The thought of it tore me up on the inside. I rushed to Austin's house and knocked on the door. It was open yet again. I cautiously stepped in and called his name out, "Austin?" I slowly walked in and heard a large boom upstairs. I ran up the steps and found Austin on the floor laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Austin are you okay?"

He saw me and grinned, "Ally Dawson, my favorite lady of… the houuuurrrr…" he slurred.

"Austin are you okay?" I walked over hesitantly.

He hopped to his and almost fell back over, "Austin are you okay?"

"Grrreat since are here you." He laughed.

As I got closer I could smell liquor on him, "Austin are you drunk?"

"Drunk? No I are buzzed. Hehehehe…" He tripped over on top of me.

"Ow, Austin, get off." He breathed on me, and looked into my eyes; I suddenly felt really nervous.

"Ally did you know you are totally bangable?"

"Excuse me?" I felt a bit insulted. That is just not something you say to a girl. All of a sudden his lips forcefully pressed against mine. I struggled to escape his lips. "Austin STOP!" I screamed.

"Yes scream, get me more and more excited by you. Geez when you struggle, it just…oooo… drives me crazy."

I felt his manhood press against my leg hard, "AUSTIN GET OFF I SCREAMED!" He smiled at me maliciously. I had never seen him this way before. It has to be more than the alcohol. It has to be some drug or something making him act this way. He forced his lips on my and I then kneed him right in his manhood. I squealed in pain. I pushed him off of me and started out of the room. I heard him stand up and I ran into his parents room locking myself in. I then locked the windows as well. I went for my phone and realized it was not on me. I must have dropped it when he fell on me. I heard an angry banging on the door. I locked myself in the bathroom. As hard as he was beating on the door, he was going to break it down. What am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is lovely number three, you guys remember the deal. No review, no new chapter. But you're awesome, Astrawberry11 and purpleponny! Hope your guys like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally; this is all fictional fun and bliss... blah blah blah... bottom line I do not own them.**

Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

I looked around the bathroom in a panic. There was a small bathroom window… I could fit through, and his broad shoulders may not. I started through the window onto the roof. I heard the bedroom door crash down… "ALLY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I could hear him toss some furniture around the room. I quickly went through the window. He broke through the bathroom door. "Ally, get off the roof! It isn't safe!" In that moment, I knew the real Austin had broken through the high. He ran to another window, "Ally, please come back in! I am sorry! It is dangerous."

"And how do I know it isn't the crazed drugs and alcohol Austin talking! How do I know you are not going to attack me as soon as I…" I slipped on a roof shingles and suddenly I was falling. All I remember is a sharp pain, then nothing…

**Austin's POV**

'Oh no, Austin you idiot,' I hit myself down the stairs and rushed outside. Ally was unconscious and there was blood coming from her head and a bone sticking out of her arm. I can't believe I did that. I called an ambulance. They were here in a matter of minutes and I ran off to the hospital. I called Mr. Dawson, Trish and Dez… I hope they won't all be mad at me. See this is why I should not get close to people. They always leave or die. My older sister left… my parents died. My grandparents died. This is all ridiculous. I stood up and growled.

Dez and Trish came in yelling in unison, "Austin, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!"

That did not help, "I… and the she… then the roof… then… splat!"

Trish walked closer and looked me in the eyes, "You are strung out! Your eyes are dilated! Austin Ally could have died! What were you thinking." I started to feel overwhelmed with emotion. I did not want to feel anymore. I did not want to care anymore. What is the point when everyone just leaves you.

I shoved Trish in a chair, "Don't tell me how to run my life! You will never understand. I am gone after I know she is okay. And I never want to speak to you guys again. And tell Ally to quit caring so much!"

**Trish's POV**

I stood there shocked. He was not the typical nimrod Austin, who acts stupid with Dez. He was some sort of monster. I saw Dez get in his face, and his face turn red with fury. "LOOK, JUST BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS DIED DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO TREAT US LIKE SHIT! WE ARE TRYING TO BE THERE FOR YOU, THAT IS WHAT FRIENDS DO! ALLY RAN TO COMFORT YOU! SO INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE A TOTAL ASSHOLE YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL AND WORRIED ABOUT THAT FRIEND IN THERE THAT LOVES YOU UNCONDITIONALLY CAME TO COMFORT AND SAVE YOU FROM WHATEVER MALICIOUS THING THAT CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS AND MADE YOU PUSH EVERYBODY AWAY. And if you ever, and I mean ever, hurt one of them again, you will have to deal with me."

That was the first serious thing I had ever seen come out of Dez's mouth. Austin got back in his face, "I don't need friends like you! And dude you may be able to talk it, but we both know I would kick your pansy ass any day." Dez shoved him and punches were being thrown and not the lame jokey kind; but the sort of punches that draw blood. Dez clocked him in the Jaw, making his lip bust open, and finally some security Guards came over and broke them up. "Get off me," Austin yelled. He shook it off and stormed off.

"What the hell has gotten into him?"

Dez looked at me with the most serious face ever, "I don't know, but if he doesn't quit being that way, he will lose everything," he then sat next to me.

"Thanks, Dez."

He looked at me bewildered, "For what?"

"For defending me and Ally, it was sorta awesome."

He gave me a small smile, and he pursed his lips, "Sure anything for you…. And uh Ally." Okay that was a little awkward. Ally's Doctor approached us and we stood up.

**Ally's Dream**

I went to sonic boom, like every day after school, and sat at the counter and did my homework. I sighed as my dad scrambled to help the customers. The door opened and a blonde boy came in with his father, the boy was probably about twelve and went to pick out a guitar. He had gorgeous light brown eyes and a smile that could put anyone at ease.

He strolled over, "Hi, I am Austin Moon. Haven't I seen you at school before?"

"Not sure, maybe. I'm Ally Dawson."

He took my hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you. Um, my dad and I want to get this guitar. You see I plan on being an overnight sensation…"

**Austin's POV**

I snuck in the room and watch Ally sleep peacefully. She was hooked up to all sorts of tubes and wires. I guess she was worse off that I thought. I quietly walked over to her, poor sweet Ally Dawson, a glutton for punishment, and the sweetest person I ever met. I will never forget the day I first met you. I looked at her. Her chest rising up and down thanks to the ventilation tube. A tear streamed down my face. "I am so sorry Ally. So, so sorry. I am falling, and I don't want to drag you down with me. I love you too much. And you deserve a better friend than me." I took in a breath and kissed her forehead, leaving a letter and a tulip on her, saying good bye, then quickly and quietly slipped out of the room.

**Where is Austin going I wonder? How bad is Ally wounded? What is up with Dez? I have never seen him get so serious and pissed; and of course Trish is enjoying it. Of course she enjoys violence. lol... Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	4. Anger

**Here it is chapter 4, thank you for reading. You are beautiful and awesome! Well please leave reviews and tell me what you thing. Thanks, you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

I felt a shooting pain in my abdomen, and my eyes shot open. There was a tube down my throat and I began to choke. A woman ran over and pulled the tube out of my throat as quickly as I could. My throat burned and it was dry. I started to cough, and my eyes began to water. My voice was weak and hoarse, "Wha… what happened? Where?" I was so groggy and my vision was so blurry.

The blurry woman standing above me spoke, "You are in the hospital. You had a terrible fall."

"Fall?" I was confused.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

I thought really hard, "I was in sonic boom hugging my dad… where is my dad?"

Another blurry figure hovered above me, "I am here, my little Ally-gator."

"Dad what happened?" I asked and started to cough, "And can I get some water?"

The nurse left to get me some water and my dad sat at my bedside, "Ally, I don't know what happened, but you fell off his roof. You do not remember anything?"

I froze for a second. There were vivid yet quick flashes of me running from him and a slip, but they were bits and pieces. Like torn photographs or a movie preview. My dad waved his hand in my face, "Ally?"

"I don't remember anything… where is Austin?"

"I don't know, but he left that tulip, and a letter. You also have been out for about a week, and you have broken ribs and a broken arm so becareful," I gave my dad a quick glare instead of yelling duh, and I looked at the hospital table and a tulip sat in a cup of water. It was pretty and yellow. I wanted to smile at it, but seeing it did the opposite… my heart fell. I was scared to read the letter. I raised my shaving hand and had a second of hesitation. I grabbed the envelop. It was Austin's hand writing alright, saying Ally. I ripped open the envelop and pulled out the paper and unfolded:

Dear sweet and awesome Ally,

I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused. I figure it would be safest if I disappeared for a while or forever. I have not decided which yet. Everything I touch I break or lose, and everyone that gets close to me either leaves or dies. And here it is, you almost died because I lost control and was strung out. You are the most wonderful person to come into my life. And I am so sorry this happened. It is best that I leave. It will be best for you to forget about me. Good bye dearest Ally Dawson.

Love,

Austin

I dropped the paper and I felt tears fall down off of my cheeks. Not of sadness, but of anger, "THAT JERK AND COWARD!" I screamed.

"Ally sweetie, calm down."

"Dad when I get out of here I am going to hunt him down and kill him!" I shrieked.

"You mean after you get well," my father tried to console me.

I ripped up the letter, "No I mean as soon as I get out of here." I was inflamed.

**Austin POV**

I stood watching her on a roof of another building. I thought she would be sad, no she is angry. How strange, but then again, I don't blame her. I grabbed my duffle bag and headed off the roof. Where I got down to the ground level I headed to my dad's car; well I guess it is my car now. I hopped in and took off on the high way. Where should I go? Hmm…

**Birds Eye POV**

Austin had left Ally without a proper good bye, just a letter and a dying tulip. Ally recovered rather quickly, but everyone was baffled by his disappearance. It had been six months. Trish and Dez were still furious with Austin but they had become closer over time. It weirded out Ally, especially when they finished up each other's sentences; Ally kept her eyes and ears everywhere searching for Austin. She was still a little angry, but a little more so depressed since she had lost her best friend. Sadly it was September again and time to start back at school.

**Ally's POV**

My alarm went off for a third time and I sighed. I suppose I should get up and get ready for my first day of school. I dragged myself out of bed and showered, then put on some skinny denims, brown knee high boots and a deep purple halter top with a black sweater. I dried and straightened my hair. I didn't bother with any make up, I was just not in the mood. This year was not going to be the same. Austin is gone, and I think Starr knows something because he has been suspiciously quiet and putting me to work on writing songs. I grabbed my bag and headed out to start my day.

Trish's parents bought her a car over the summer so she came to pick me up. A leopard print mustang; I would love to see someone speed and get away with it in that. She already got three speeding tickets. It is the most ridiculous car I have ever been in. I got in, "Good morning Trish."

"Ally! What took you so long?" She griped.

"Chill out Trish, we'll still be early."

"Ally, you know all the best hot guys are there and single on the first day of school."

I rolled my eyes and we made our way to the school. Curiously I saw Starr on the grounds. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Well, my daughter Kira will be starting here and Austin is back…"

"WHAT AUSTIN," I grabbed him and shoved him against the wall and demanded, "Where is he? I have a bone to pick with him!"

"He is with Kira in the school." I let him go.

"He is a dead man!" I screamed.

Trish grabbed my arm, "Ally calm down…"

I snatched my arm away, "Like hell! That bastard! I am going to get him." I ran off, searching throughout the school to find Austin. I stopped in my tracks as he locked lips with Kira. I was stunned yet… I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes begin to water. "Oh no…" I turned and ran off towards the girl bathroom. I could hear someone call my name in the distance, but kept going.

* * *

**Thanks, please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions let me know!:)**


	5. The New Old Guy

**Getter Done... Here is chapter 5, thank you beautiful people. Hope you enjoy. Please review! Thanks- Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

Chapter 5

**Austin's POV**

As I pulled away for a breath from Kira, I noticed a familiar Silhouette running away. I moved passed Kira, "Hold on a sec…" I ran after her, "ALLY! WAIT!" She just kept running, she ran into the girls' bathroom. I waited by the door and the bell had rang but she still did not come out. "Ally I know you are in there please come out or I am coming in." I threatened.

**Ally's POV**

I hid in one of the stalls. He had better not come in the girls' bathroom. I was so ready to scream at him, but seeing him kiss Kira just irked me. I sighed. "Ally, come out please!" I stepped out of the stall and looked around. There was an open window in the bathroom. I went over and started to climb through. Good thing I wore pants today. My upper half was through. But I felt myself being grabbed and pull back through. Dammit!

**Austin's POV**

I sighed out of frustration. As soon as the second bell rang I walked into the girls' bathroom and I saw Ally pulling herself through the bathroom window. Got to admit she has a nice ass. I went over and put my hands firmly on her waist and pulled her back through the window. She fell back and the rest of the way, but I caught her. She leaned into me and looked at me; her eyes were puffy and red, "Where do you think you are going?" I asked.

She pushed off of me and turned to me. She firmly smacked me across the cheek. I was stunned. I never thought Ally would do that. "How could you!" She screamed.

"I am sorry. Wasn't myself and uh…"

"What're you talking about?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"I'm talking about the day I was strung out and tried to…" I couldn't finish my sentence and looked away from her eyes.

"Tried to do what?" I looked back at her and she was genuinely confused.

"You don't remember?" I was shocked.

"No I do not. All I remember is running and slipping… I don't know."

**Ally's POV**

I started to get a headache trying to remember. I looked at Austin. He looked healthier, but very uncomfortable around me. "What happened that day?"

He gulped, "Well… Remember I was strung out…." He paused nervously.

"You are acting suspicious, it couldn't be that bad. You are acting as if you tried to rape me or something." I laughed, and stopped when I noticed he wasn't. "Wait…. You didn't? Did you? Really?" Guilt was written across his face and he backed away. He looked so ashamed. I was stunned, but I knew it was whatever trip he was on. He turned to leave and I grabbed his hand. "Austin wait, look at me." He stopped and looked at me, and his eyes were glossy.

"Yes I did try. And I am so sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault it was the drugs. But you look clean now, right?" I looked in his eyes.

"Yes, but the drugs just… it had to have been… you know what maybe it is best you just stay away from me." He turned away, and I turned him back.

"No you don't. Do not do this again. Please why do you run from an issue. I mean yes, everything went crazy all at once. But please don't leave me again. You are my best friend and I love you Austin. We can talk about it another time. Just don't do this." I pleaded. He sighed uneasily and hugged me.

**Austin's POV**

I held her; she always smelled so sweet. I try to keep my distance and she pulls me back in. Why is she so… compelling. She pushed away and looked at me, "So, you are dating Kira?"

I grinned, "What are you jealous?"

She glared, "Jealous? Are you serious? No, just observing her assaulting your lips out in the hall."

"No she is not my girlfriend. She wants it but I don't. So she is trying to convince me, much like Cassidy, when I ran into her in L.A."

"L.A.? You have a lot of explaining to do."

" Later at sonic boom. Bell should be ringing soon, so we should get ready to dash for second period."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I missed first period!" She yelped.

I laughed, "Ha ha, I am a bad influence." She pushed me.

"Yes you are. Jerk!" The rest of the day was full of laughs. I had her in four of my classes. So I guess it was a good thing she didn't push me away… because they put me in a couple of AP classes and I am definitely going to need some help.

**Ally's POV**

I sat next to Austin in fifth period. We didn't say much, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up… and saw an all too familiar face, "Elliot!" I squealed and jumped into his arms. He embraced me.

"Hey Ally!"

I looked over at Austin; "Austin this is Elliot. My first crush ever, we were in each other's classes together in elementary and middle school. Then he left me, and moved away," I turned to Elliot, "What're you doing here?" I saw Austin give him a nasty glare in the corner of my eye.

"Well my parents moved back for work, so I will be finishing up High School here, and with my favorite girl. Maybe we can hang later and catch up?"

I laughed, "Yea, totally. Sounds great!" As he went to find a chair, I did a quiet squeal in excitement. I sat down and looked at Austin with the biggest smile. He looked furious. "Austin, are you okay?" He grumbled and looked up at the front of the room. I squinted my eyes in amusement. He is so Jealous. Point Ally! Silent victory for me. Karma is a wonderful lady… I giggled to myself. I have to text Trish about this.

**Elliot, Elliot, Elliot... how will this play out I wonder. Not to mention Kira, and then, what was Austin up to in that six month period. And why is Austin so Jealous? Yowza, will there be anymore surprises? Well leave some reviews and I will work on the next chapter... lots of love -Kat**


	6. Where is Ally?

**Hey everybody, here is chapter six, sorry it is so short, working on another chapter; and of course I have to be sneaky and make a twist or it wouldn't be any fun right. So you will have to wait in suspense for it. I want to say thanks to Lisa, I loved your review. It was so sweet and totally gave me a boost in my confidence. Thank you so much and I hope you continue to love this story as much as I do.**

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

Chapter 6

**Austin's POV**

It had been a few days. It was funny I wanted Ally away from me because I am totally screwed up, and now I am pissed. I have barely seen her. We don't talk much in our classes. She is too busy with Elliot. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Who the hell does she think she is ignoring me? We need a new song and she is always too busy. I sat pouting at Mini's. Dez walked over to me, "Hey dude, can we talk."

I was shocked because the last time we talked was like six months ago, before I left. "Before you even say anything man, I am so sorry. I was out of line and an idiot. I was a douche and you had every right to clock me. And I hate hating each other. I just want my brother back."

Dez looked at me with that same goofy smile, "Water under the bridge man. So anyway, how about you explain to me what the hell happen to you man? You disappeared without a trace for like six months and Ally was like a hound searching for you. She was frantic, moody, and crazy for months. She would not give up."

"Really?"

"Yea, she was pissed man. I couldn't wear my crazy pant or shoes without her snapping at me. She was a major downer for like four months."

"Well, when I got to the outskirts of Miami, I got a call from Starr… I guess Ally called him freaking out, but I told him not to tell her about me. I needed help. I was in rehab for like two months, and met this really cool girl. More like amazing. She was having a hard time and we helped each other. Then the summer, I did summer school to catch up on the end of the year. Kira has been up my ass, but I can't be serious about anyone. But tell me something dude, what's up with this Guy Elliot?"

"Why? I thought you would be happy to see Ally with a guy."

"No, well yea, well but she is always too busy for me and no time write a new song…"

Dez replied in disbelief, "Mhmm…"

"Seriously, she is my best friend and nothing more. I just miss talking to her. Anyway, so tell me about this Elliot guy."

"Well I know they went to grade and some of middle school and some basket weaving camp together. That was when they got really close. He moved away in seventh. And that he was her first crush. And he isn't just an average guy so you may have some competition."

I blushed, "Dez, there is no competition really… I am happy for her, I just wish she wouldn't forget about me."

"Jealous," Dez sang.

"Am not!" I yelped.

"You can deny it all you want, but I know you Austin and you totally want her."

I gritted my teeth, "Whatever, believe what you want."

"Hey are you going to eat that," and he grabbed my mini's cake and ate it.

"Hey!"

* * *

**Again sorry so short, but a twist will be coming in the mix, and it will surprise you. Now why is Elliot here? Hmm... Just ponder on that. Remember leave some reviews so I can get that chapter out to you sooner...-Kat ;)**


	7. Neglected

**So here is chapter 7, thanks to all who read and follow, and those silent readers that do not say a word. I really appreciate it. You guys rock! And thanks Lily, :) Glad you are enjoying it!**

**Standard Discaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

Chapter 7

Austin POV

I can't believe Ally. I paced back and forth at Sonic Boom. I waited for Ally to show. She finally walked in with a big smile on her face. And of course… Elliot was behind her. She was so busy talking to him she didn't even see me. I walked over, "Ally…"

She looked back at me, and her eyes widened in surprise, "Austin, hey…. Didn't see you there."

"Ally, remember I texted you last night, about us working on a song…"

"Oh, I totally forgot, we were talking about basket weaving. We were going to do some more."

I got a bit angry, pursed my lips, "So?"

"Rain check, no big deal right?" She smiled innocently.

"Ally, I have been trying to get with you for two weeks, so we can work on a new song, and you keep putting it off. You keep putting me off…. You know what, we're done. This is all done…" I threw some randome papers in the air. I felt myself become overwhelmed with emotion. I lost my best friend to the freaky good looking creep. I rushed out of there, hearing Ally scream my name, but I just couldn't anymore. I went to my old house. I needed to be alone, to think. I cleaned it up and saw my blood stain on the wooden floor.

It was such a painful time. I threw all the broken things away and cleaned the old blood off of the floor. My heart sunk and I could feel myself fall apart. After I threw out the broken furniture and trash, I locked up the doors. I continued to straighten up the house. It was very quiet. I went upstairs to tidy everything up. I stared at my parents' room and the bathroom. I recalled the fall Ally had taken. I almost died that day myself. I swear if she had died… I would have thrown myself off the roof too. After I was done straightening up in there I went into my room.

I stared at the floor where I fell on top of Ally and almost… I felt myself become nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I then stood up and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked at the mirror. I broke it, when I had come home to pack. When I started to run. I looked at the sink. There was a powder in a little baggy. Can't remember if this was coke or meth. I was on so much, who knows. As tempted I am to take it and make the pain go away I threw it in the toilet and flushed it. I will have to get that mirror fixed. I think I am going to buy a new place and sell this one. I groaned and went back to my room, trying not to think of what had happened in there. When I was done, I opened my window to let some fresh air in. It was kind of stuffy.

Ally's POV

I had never seen Austin so upset. I screamed his name and chased after him. But he was too fast and took off in his car. I groaned. He is really mad at me. Elliot stopped me, "Ally, you should let him cool off for a few hours then go see your friend."

"Your right, wouldn't want him to relapse because of me; I would just die," I replied. Elliot was so comforting and sweet. He was also very attractive. "I will go see him in a couple hours."

"So instead of Basket weaving, perhaps I can show you where I live and some art work I have done."

I was amazed that he was so into art. I obliged. He lived in a spacious flat. "Wow this is incredible." There were paintings all over the walls and glass sculptured. It was truly amazing. I half expected his parents to come out, but I guess they're not home. "Hey El, where are your parents?"

"Oh out of town, doing work and such. You know them, always busy and on the run."

"Oh okay, so who did all of this?"

"The art work?" he asked. I nodded. "Oh I did." I looked at the glass baskets. It looked like white powder and blood in them. It gave me the shivers.

"It looks like blood inside the glass."

"Oh it is a crimson colored paint and I used flour for the powder. I am always trying new things." He grinned nervously.

"Interesting…" I looked around and there were sculptures of men and women. Looked human with a crystal covering, also some with gold and bronze and I think steal. "Uh, these are interesting…" I lied. Really, they just gave me the heebie jeebies.

"Oh they are sculptures, I then painted them and then coated them. You know me I always have to be different." his voice I make him nervous.

I laughed nervously, "Yes, uh, yes you do."

"Coffee?" he offered.

"Love some," I walked over to his clean pristine kitchen as he made some. We sat and chatted a while. He truly has the mind of the artist. I would love to pick his brain. After about two hours I left and went to Starr's. Apparently Austin isn't there. I called Dez, but he isn't there either. I asked Trish if she knew anything, but no. I then thought to myself, where could he be? Maybe his house? I went over there and rang the doorbell then nothing. I walked out to the side walk. Maybe I should go home, it is getting late. Not that my dad cares. It is a weekend. I looked at the house one more time, and I saw Austin's bedroom window open. I walked over to the tree and started to climb it. I made my way to his window and saw him sleeping peacefully on his bed. He looked like an angel. I tripped my way into his bedroom and made a loud thud. He jumped awake and was very disoriented, "Ally?" He fell back on the bed…

"Oh Austin, are you okay?" I yelped and ran over.

Austin's POV

I heard a loud boom, that made me jump to my feet out of a deep sleep. I was dizzily out of it and I saw Ally had snuck into my room. "Ally?" I then fell back off balance and light headed.

The brunette beauty stood above me and whimpered in worry, "Oh Austin are you okay?"

"Yea Als, just a head rush. What are you doing here?"

"I felt so bad because I neglected you. I did not realize it had been two weeks I am so sorry…"

"Al, Al, it is okay. I was just blowing off steam. I was more so upset because, it was like my best friend was stolen away from me. I just miss my best friend." Before she could stand up straight I pulled her down on top of me and hugged her. I felt bad for making her feel bad.

"Austin…"

"Shh… it is cool. No worries." She hugged me back, and we talked throughout the night and made plans for tomorrow to write a song. She told me about Elliot's really weird art. It sounded actually sort of creepy.

* * *

**Please send some reviews, let me know what you think and if you like or hat it. **

**And I leave you with this last question... what do you think of Elliot? Passionate? Eccentric? Artistic? Creepy? Review and I continue, remember, that is the deal. Thanks! Lots of love! -Kat**


	8. Gut Feeling

**Chapter 8 guys, things will be getting very interesting and after this chapter a little more complicated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Chapter 8

Ally's POV

I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes. I was disoriented and confused; I was not in my room, nor my bed… Oh wow, I must have fallen asleep at Austin's. Oops. I noticed his arm was around my stomach and that he was cuddled up against me. My phone buzzed. I think a text message… but it was on the floor away from me. I tried to move his arm from around me, but he had quite the grip… Crap… I turned my head, looking at him, as he was cuddled up behind me, "Austin," I whispered. He moaned and then let out a little snore. "Austin," I called slightly louder.

He murmured in my sleep, "Oh Ally, I love when you say my name, please say my name again…." Then he let out a quiet snore. I blushed, but was a little irritated. Is he really having a wet dream about me. I know how I'll wake him. I pinched his arm between my nails. He yelp and jumped. "Ow! Ally what the heck?" I sat up…

"Well I was trying to get free, but you had a death grip on me, plus having a sex dream apparently. You know you talk in your sleep?" I moved myself off the bed and stood up. I went over to grab my phone and felt two are wrap around my waist. I blushed, "Au…Austin, what are you doing?"

He looked at me coyly, "You should be so special, and should feel so special… you are the woman of my dreams." I looked at his eyes and they were lust filled. I rolled my eyes.

My phone vibrated again, "Okay let me go, I gotta check my phone. It could be my dad." He let go but then threw himself at my phone. He grabbed my phone. I crossed my arms, "Austin, give me my phone." He shook his head and grinned. I reached for it and fell over the top of him. He stretched his long arm so I could not reach. I tried to crawl for it and he grabbed my waist with his other arm to hold me in place. I squirmed on top of him and he just laugh obnoxiously. "Austin, give it back," I ordered aggressively. He continued to laugh. He was really starting to piss me off. "Austin give it," I screamed.

He rolled us over, to where he was on top of me, and he threw the phone back on the bed, "Au…" he interrupted me by pressing his lips against mine tenderly. He cupped my right cheek in his hand. I wanted to push away, but his kiss was so addicting. It was like a sweet temptation, dark chocolate, or sinful bliss. I indistinctly wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. Then suddenly my phone rang; it was my dad's ringtone. I pulled away, "It's my dad… I um… need to answer." He pushed himself off of me and nodded. I picked up the phone, "Hey…. Dad…" I forgot I was supposed to help work at the store today, so we could not deal with whatever this was until later. I had to go…

Later that day….

I stood at the counter bored. I cleaned five times over and it has been dead. Deader than dead, the dead were more lively than this. I leaned on my elbows. I ran my fingers across my lips and thought of that kiss. He is my best friend and this should not happen. That line was crossed, and the sad thing is I think I liked it. But we are partners and this should not happen. If we split it could ruin everything. "Arg…" I was frustrated and left alone in though. The door swung open and in came Trish, "Guess who got a job at tinting for less."

I giggle uneasily, "What do you know about tinting windows?"

"I know I get a discount for my awesome car, and that I work the front desk and registered. My windows were tinted yesterday and I should be getting fired at any moment for leaving the place unattended." I shook my head and giggled. "What's up with you Ally, you seem off…"

"Whaaaaaat? I'm fine…" I said in a high pitch tone, as if that wasn't obvious.

"Ally, tell me."

"There is nothing to tell," I lied.

She glared, "Ally!"

"But Trish…"

"Ally!" She screamed. Then the door opened and in walked Eliot. It looked like his white T-shirt was covered in blood.

"Elliot," I yelped, "What happened!"

"Oh uh," he laughed maliciously, "Uh it's paint. I am getting creative."

Trish commented, "More like morbid and creepy."

Elliot's POV

I stood there staring at Ally. What a beauty she is and a work of Art she will eventually make, much like the others. I have to break her first. I want her to love me. And no one will get in my way… Not Austin, not anyone…

Trish's POV

Something is not right about Elliot, I have good instincts. Something is telling me to run for the hills. I heard Ally laugh like a moron. I turn to her, "Ally, that is not funny. That is disturbing."

"Oh come on Trish. He is an artist, it's normal. Everyone has their own styles." She is blind. I may need to bring this up with Austin and Dez. I will leave and text them in a bit…

* * *

**Thanks guys, this was sort of short, but uh, how about Elliot huh? Crazy right? What is his deal? Please review... Leave me like three this time and I will continue. Thanks for your patience. I know this was sooner than a few days, but peoplewon't let me sleep. Lol! Hope to hear from you soon, so I can continue. Thank you so much for your support and thank you so much for reading. Anyhow, over and out -Kat!**


	9. Something isn't right

**Hey guys, here is a little teaser as I write the big chapter, which should be up later today. Let me know if you like it. And as always thank you for reading, and please review...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Chapter 9

Trish's POV

I met up with the guys at the park. Ally was still working, and Elliot stayed with her. I was worried. "What's up Trish?" Austin asked.

"Yea what is with the 911?" Dez questioned in concerned.

"Well you guys know that kid Elliot, that Ally hangs out with so much?" I asked. They both nodded. "He came into the store covered in blood. Lied and said it was paint. But I can tell the difference, remember when I worked at the hospital and took blood, then I also worked at Artsy Portraits? Trust me when I say I can tell the difference between blood and paint. Something is very off about this guy and I know he has some sick and twisted interest in Ally. I am afraid she is in trouble. And before you guys say anything, I know it could be animal blood. But I slyly took a sample off of his shirt, and a good friend of mine is testing it right now."

We all sat there in silence and stared at one another. My phone buzzed, I hoped it was Emelio with the results. It was a text from an unknown number, "I AM WATCHING YOU. YOU BETTER NOT GET IN THE WAY, OR ELSE."

Seconds later my phone rang, "Hello?"

"Trish," there was a heavy sobbing.

"Mom? What is wrong?"

"Emilio, he is missing, but there is a huge pool of his blood; they don't think he is alive… It is just too much blood."

"I'll be right there." I hung up on my mom and I was shocked.

"What is it Trish?" Dez yelped in worry.

"Emilio, the one who was supposed to check the sample…. It is under good…. He could possibly be dead. There was a pool and… this can't be a coincidence… I just got a text…" I showed them and they looked flushed and worried.

Austin stood abruptly, "We are going to get to the bottom of this. Let's check on Ally then head over to the hospital. Maybe we can figure this out and get the evidence the cops missed or needed, unless we beat them there."

Dez and I nodded and raced to my car. We drove to sonic boom that was only about five minutes away. Ally was working and Elliot was nowhere to be found. We headed to the hospital and my mother was in my father's arms in tears. Luckily my brother wasn't here. My heart sunk. This was not right. Threaten me all he wants I am going to get to the bottom of all of this. I went over and distracted my family. The police were not there yet. Dez distracted the security guards as Austin went in to take pictures.

Austin's POV

I had to be careful not to touch anything. I grabbed some gloves without touching the box. I put them on and took pictures of every inch of the room including paperwork. I took DNA samples, marking them, like on forensic shows. I then quickly crept back out and slipped the samples in my pocket and the gloves as well. I had a buddy that could check this stuff for us. The police showed up shortly after.

* * *

**What exactly is going on? Who is Austin's friend? What happened to Emilio? What is Elliot's deal? What about Ally? Find out on your bext episode of... Broken Glass.**


	10. Will You Go Out with Me

**Another chapter for all of you lovelies... will post another later or tomorrow. Let you know soon. Please Review.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Austin's POV

We left the hospital an hour later. Her parents went home to call the priest and prep for a prayer service for the morning to pray for Emilio's soul. I had Trish drive us to the boonies of Miami. We strolled on a deck and came up to a yacht. It was well taken care of. We jumped above boat, and I looked about for my friend. I heard a gun being cocked and a barrel touching my head. I raised my hands, "Nemo, it is just me, your buddy Austin from rehab."

She spoke in an Australian Accent, "Why in the bugger are you sneaking about, why not yell out my name you idiot fool?" She laughed and pulled the riffle back. I turned around.

"Why are you so paranoid?" I asked.

"Paranoid, no, more like careful." She was a true beauty, she had amber colored eyes and red fiery hair.

"Why so careful?" I asked.

"You know why. And you know exactly what I do. So what's up with the surprise visit and who are your friends?"

"We need some help. This is Trish and Dez. Trish and Dez, this is Nemo. My buddy from Rehab. You remember me telling you about Ally? We think she may be in some sort of trouble. One person had died, and he has a morbid sense of art. We could use you forensic, profiler, and hacker help." I said and she pursed her lips, and I bowed, "Please oh great mystical federal guru."

She laughed, "Fine… Come inside idiot, and you two… Dez and Trish… correct?"

They nodded and we entered in the yacht. It was spacious. There were huge screens. TVs… views of different areas of the world. Maybe she was hooked into the satellites again. She was a burned CIA agent. She was determined to get her badge back, discretely. Someone was also out to kill her. She and I hit it off. She was like a sister to me really. A better sister than the one of whom had disappeared from my life long ago, why the accent. She lived there for a good while and it stuck. She had a great many computers. The screen took up one of the walls. It was touch screen.

"Okay," she grabbed her touch pad and went into the AFIS data base, "Tell me about the bastard you are worried about, oh and put the samples on the table in the corner next to mass spectrometer. I did so.

Trish spoke, "His name is Elliot Kingleton." She typed his name in and there was no name found. She check all birth records.

"Hmm… now that is weird. Not even in any hospital records. Let me check Interpol."

"Won't you get caught?" Dez asked.

"Of course not, I am the best damn hacker in the world. I never leave a trace. That's why I was in the CIA so long. Better to put me to use. I could bring all governments down to their knees." She said.

"That was modest." I commented sarcastically.

"Sorry if I sound cocky, but it is the truth. Did it when I was sixteen. Parents were pissed, and that's why I was placed into the CIA. Never saw my family again."

"That is so sad," Dez replied.

"I think I am going to need his fingerprint or picture…" Nemo said in distress.

"What is you hack Ally's phone or computer? I am sure she has Elliot's phone number or email address." I suggested.

"Worth a shot, I guess. A-L-L-Y-D-A-W-S-O-N…"

Ally's POV

I started closing up shop. How very weird, I had not heard from Trish, Dez nor Austin all day. That was bizarre. I wonder what they were all up to. Eh, whatever, I am going to dinner with Elliot tonight. I locked the front door and went into the practice room. I changed into a new, black dress. A satin dress with a see through lace around the collar area and no sleeves; the dress showed off my curves, and ended a few inched above the knee. I put on some cute silver pumps and some make up and straightened then flared my hair. I looked in the mirror. I looked sexy but not slutty. I left the shop and headed out, and Eliot waited there in his BMW. He had a look of lust in his eyes. Yea… not going to happen tonight buddy.

We went to a French restaurant. We sat there and chatted a bit. He was nervous and fidgety. It was kind of cute. "Elliot, are you okay?"

"Yes, just nervous."

I giggled, "Why? Not like we haven't been out to eat before."

"You just look so beautiful."

My cheeks reddened, "Thank you, that is so sweet."

"Ally I love spending time with you. You make me so happy." He uttered.

My heart thudded and I smiled at him nervously, "I feel the same way too."

"Ally… Will you be my girlfriend?"

Austin's POV

I watched Nemo as she read through a plethora of encrypted files. It was a completely different language. I did not understand it at all. I don't know how she could read all of that. "Man I need to pay more attention in school." I blurted. She snickered and kept reading on.

"Well that is interesting," she smiled.

"What I asked all curiously."

"Sorry, not going to let you invade her privacy… but Trish I would check your email."

Trish pulled her phone out of her pocket, she read it and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh…." Her foot began to tap uncontrollably. She knew something and it was a secret, and Trish is horrible at keeping a secret. I grinned menacingly, "So Trish… what is it?"

She quickly stood up and ran out of the room, "Dez you should chase after her." He stood up and ran out of the door.

"You are evil," Nemo cackled.

Dez's POV

I chased after Trish. She was faster than she looked. After a few minutes I caught up to her and stopped her. "Trish, stop! What is wrong?"

"I have to keep this secret! I am horrible at keeping secrets…" she paused and stared at me menacingly, "But you, you are good at keeping secrets… You cannot tell anyone. Not even Austin! Swear on your starfish!"

"I can't!"

"Swear Dez," She pushed me.

"I swear," I screamed.

"Austin and Ally kissed! And she thinks that she may have feelings for him."

"Austin has been in denial that he likes her."

We both screamed in excitement and jumped around dancing. A crowded stopped and looked at us. As soon as we noticed we headed back to the Yacht. Austin walked over to me, "I can't say. Sorry bud."

Austin's mouth just about dropped to the floor. I went over and sat next to Trish.

Austin's POV

How could he not tell me. They sat over there whispering and giggling like a couple of school girls. And they had a secret. A secret that I wanted to know. I must be somehow part of that secret. I turned to Nemo. I barely opened my mouth and she turned to me, "Don't even think about asking. I am not telling. I found his email. So my system is tracing it. And as my system does that, I will work with Senor Mass Spect…" She walked over to her lab area and began working with Mass Spectrometer and some DNA to plug into AFIS. I growled out of frustration. Everyone knows something I don't know. What the hell is that?

I pulled out my phone and sent Ally a text, "Hey Als, what're you up to?" I pressed sent and the thought of her lips brushing against mine entered my mind. I was on a brief vacation, then had a though. Trish has been Ally's best friend for like ever. I turned to them. "She told you, didn't she Trish?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Trish played dumb.

"She told you about our kiss this morning?" I asked. She gave me a discomforting look. "What else did she say?"

"Uh, uh, uh…" she plugged her ears, "LALALALALALALALA I can't hear you! LALALALALALALA!"

"Dez?" I raised my eyebrow and glared.

"Uh uh uh," he looked around and covered his ears with his hands, "LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LA" Then the two both danced out of the room.

Nemo snickered, "Too funny. I like those two."

I gave her a quick glare, "Shut up Nemo."

She laughed evilly, "You just hate not knowing. I find it amusing."

"Jerk," she smacked the back of my head lightly, and moved back over to her massive computer. "Got it… Elliot Kimbell… strange… he dropped out of school a couple years back when his parents went missing. But this kid lives well. His parents were well off. He is not enrolled at any school. And he has some morbid fascinations with death. Makes me wonder if he witnessed his parents' death…. But they're missing… hmm…"

"Maybe he killed them." I blurted aggressively.

"Possibly, but calm down. Now I am involved and you will not do this on your own. We have to gather more evidence than that. I have the old address. They use to live in Jersey. I will call a buddy to keep an eye on Ally, as we go check on his old place." She muttered as she went and grabbed her phone. I swallowed hard in worry.

* * *

**Will Ally say yes or will she say no? What happened to Elliot's parents? Will Dez and Trish ever stop running... because they still are, and I am pretty sure people are staring again... Will Austin be able to save her? Will he be able to admit to himself how he truly feels, or will Elliot drive a wedge between the two? Please review!**


	11. Horrific

**Hey Everyone! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know how you like it. Thanks!**

* * *

Bird's Eye View

Nemo's buddy, Eric, and ex FBI agent kept a close eye on Ally, especially when she was with Elliot. Ally wasn't sure if she wanted to be with him, so she said she would think about it. Austin and Nemo headed out of town to Jersey. Elliot's old house was condemned. It stuck out like a sore thorn, in good old suburbia. Austin and Nemo definitely felt out of place within this place. The show desperate house wives came to mind. The parked about a mile down, and walked through about two in the morning. The came up to the burnt up house.

Austin's POV

Wow, this house was a mess. We went through the back, and there was a door that led to the basement. "Alright Austin, this place was set a flame, about a month after his parents had gone missing. So we have to be especially careful." I nodded in agreement. The wood was rotting, and everything was blanketed in ash and dusty. Nemo handed me a mask. I put it on. The air was thick and our coughs bounced off the walls in this place. The last thing we would want is to inhale it. We saw the scorch marks that started the fire. It was in the exact center of the house. This place was big and must have been beautiful.

The stairs were unsteady; thus us having to be especially careful. We found a few rooms. One had a crib. Maybe his mom was pregnant? Nemo came in to the nursery with a burnt sonogram… "Looks like the mom was pregnant with a baby girl."

My eyes glazed over, "That is so sad. Horrible." She nodded. We went to the very last bedroom. There were some semi scorched book, and we found a metal box. "Wonder what's in it." I said.

She picked the lock, "Journals, luckily unharmed. We should take these. I can profile off of these. We checked through the house. Not much to find, there was a shed out back, we should look it over before we head back." We left the way we came with the journals in her bag. She went out to the shed. There was a really cool old card. It was the first car ever made… "This is sweet, a Curved Dash Oldsmobile. Wow!"

"I don't think I have ever seen you so excited." I looked over the car and found a door under it. "Nemo, there is a door under here."

"What?" She looked. "Okay… well lemme call another buddy for this."

"How many buddies do you have?"

"Well smart ass, I have a network, so I don't get caught in anything. But if this leads to something, we will need a cop." She called her buddy, his name was Marcus. I could hear his wife screaming at him, and him yelping, sorry baby I got a lead on the case…

….

About thirty minutes later Marcus showed up. "We don't need a warrant, do we?" I asked.

"Naw, Austin. This is police property til we figure out how and what happened. Let's move this sexy baby. If I solve this case, then I get this thang."

We moved it, and worked at opening the rusted door. We finally got it open with a crow bar. We made our way in there. There was a brick wall... with a center brick missing. Marcus peeked through… "Awe Damn, yall don't wanna see that. Nemo, and Austin, you may wanna leave. I gotta report this. I cannot believe this.

I walked over, "Can't be that bad." I peeked through and saw the most horrific sight. Nausea overcame me, and Nemo handed me a bag and I regurgitated in it.

Ally's POV

I was walking home from school. I thought it was strange… Austin wasn't there today. I really needed to talk to him. I wanted to know what the kiss meant. A car drove up beside me. I looked over nervously, "Elliot?"

"Hey Ally. Want a ride home?"

I smiled at him warmly, "Sure I would love one." I hopped into the car.

* * *

**Left with so many questions. Please review, so I can continue. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Prints

**Little before I recieved any reviews but couldn't resist. Okay guys I rated it mature for a reason, yes sexual content and language…. But there are other reasons. And if you are too sensitive, you should not read the first paragraph. Also there are some votes at the bottom. Thanks everyone for reading.**

**Disclosure: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

Chapter 11

Bird's Eye View

It was truly a horrific sight. The mother and father were indeed murdered, so was the unborn child. It was as if the murders were a part of the canvas. He had cut the unborn child from the mother's womb. And pinned it with a knife onto the wall. He then cut off the mother's arms and legs and created a circle around the baby. The baby was still connecter to the womb by its umbilical cord. The gather was beheaded and castrated. Then the blood was splattered all over the wall in an aggressive rage. This would be a crime of passion. Austin breathed in and out of a paper bag at a diner, trying to calm himself. Nemo brought him a cup of tea.

Austin's POV

Oh geez… I cannot believe I saw that. I wish I could un-see that. When I get married I don't think I could watch the birth of any child ever now. How can someone do that. I saw in the corner of my eye sit next to me. I jumped and finally realized it was Marcus who had sat next to me. "Hey, you okay buddy?" he asked.

"Dandy…" I answered.

"Okay, well we went over the whole crime scene, and uh we there are some prints of an old suspect, but the suspect would have needed help seeing he is a paraplegic. No prints were found of the partner but we suspect their son. I am bringing you guys these to view. His interviews. But I did not give you these, if you catch my drift. Keep me informed what you guys find out. Thanks." Marcus slipped out. Suddenly my cell buzzed, it was from Ally, "Hey, we need to talk, so when you get the chance, please meet me at sonic boom in the music room."

Nemo looked at me, "We should head back, and uh review these interviews and journals. Not to mention check my test results."

"Yea, and I gotta check up on Ally. She texted me."

**Alright you guys get to vote! Should it be Ally he meets up with or is it Elliot? Also someone has to go missing. Should it be Eric or Marcus, and what terrifying clue should be left behind? Also there is a mole in Ally's life, and they are being threatened…. Who should it be? PM or review with your ideas. Please! Thanks!**


	13. Dallas

**:D**

**Disclosure: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

Trish's POV

Dez and I were at mini's having a soda and a couple pizza's, "Austin texted me. He is back, and apparently they found the parents, and the baby. So sad, can't believe they were murdered. Elliot had a partner, they can pin the partner, but they can't pin Elliot because of no forensic evidence. We should probably go help them out. I should probably text Ally and see if she's okay."

"Or we could just go see her at sonic boom." Dez suggested.

"But it's so far away…"

"Well how about I go hang out with Ally and you go check up on Austin and Nemo." We were surprised by a food tray being set next to us. We were afraid to look up for a second, but when we did we let out a relaxed breath. "Kira, you scared us."

"Oh sorry," she said in a perky tone. "Austin hasn't been in school in a couple days is he okay?"

"Yea, yea… just stomach flu, he'll be back tomorrow. Why?" I inquired.

"Oh, okay, well I just want to try to see what or where our status is at."

"Status?" Dez laughed and I smacked him in the arm,"Ow!" I gave him a quick glare and he shut up.

"I see, well it was nice talking to you… we gotta go." I stood up and pulled Dez along.

"But I'm not done." I punched him in the arm, "Okay! Ow! I am done!"

We headed over to sonic boom. Ally stood at the register, she had just sold a trombone. She smiled at the sight of the two of us. We walked over to the counter, "Hey Ally, how's it going?"

She smiled, but had a look of annoyance on her face, "Okay, be even better if I could get ahold of Austin. Elliot asked me out, but first I need to know what the you know what means."

"Austin, so you are saying you would gladly be with…" I trailed off. Dez walked around pretending to be oblivious.

"Yup, but still not a peep."

"I will check up on that… I have to go that way anyhow. So be seeing you." I dashed out of there and I know Ally was probably a bit suspicious., but I gotta go find Austin. Maybe he is at Nemo's?

Ally's POV

I was stunned. Something is going on. These three have been tight lipped for a while now. I know everyone knows something I don't know. I turned to Dez, "Oh Dez…" He looked up at me nervously. "Mind telling me what everyone knows that I don't know?"

"Uh um, nothing Ally."

"Dez, you are lying." I came from behind the counter and cornered him.

Austin's POV

I sat next to Nemo watching her do her testing and sticking the blood DNA in AFIS. "It is human, I just hope it isn't that Emilio guys, and as for the T-shirt stuff, the paper work was left there. Which was very sloppy of him… I put in the info… Do you know anyone named Dallas?"

"Yea, he went missing before I did my disappearing act."

"It was his…"

"Ally really liked him… What the hell…" Trish ran in out of breath. I stood up and walked over to her. "Trish?"

"No time… you… need to talk to Ally… Eliot asked her out, but… Woo, I am out of breath…"

"Elliot what!" I started out the door and she stopped me.

"She wants to know what the kiss means, how you feel about her. I think she prefers you over him. HINT, HINT!"

"I gotta go see Ally!"

"Don't say anything about Elliot!" She screamed as I ran out of the door.

...

I ran into sonic boom and saw Ally talking to Elliot. I rushed in over to them and pickked up ally swiftly and raced us into the practice room. I set her down and locked the door behind us. "Austin, what is your deal?" Without thinking I pressed my lips against hers.

* * *

**BWAHAHA TO BE CONTINUED, Keep putting your ideas in! Thank you Diana for your awesome review. I am glad you love it! But you know I have to keep you guessing... makes it more fun! Keep Reviewing!**


	14. Hell have no fury

**Hope you guys enjoy... will write again soon. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

She pushed away from the kiss and stood there flustered and angry. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were cross. She crossed her arms, "Austin, what the hell is wrong with you?"

I panicked in my head then blurted, "I don't want you to be with him!"

"What?" she thought for a second, "I'm going to kill Trish, and why not. Thought you'd be happy that I had a boyfriend?"

"He isn't right for you. I mean I would be happy if you have a boyfriend… if the boyfriend was me." I could feel all the blood rush to my cheeks. Yes part of me is saying this to protect her, but I would be lying to everyone and myself, if I said that I didn't want her. To be truthful my heart longs for her, and not one would fit me as well as she does. She brings the best out of me. I love her more than the stars that exist in the universe.

"Austin…" she hesitated.

I got down on both knees, and pulled her in, hugging he at her waist, "Please Ally, I… love you." She stood there shocked, stiff and red. She was silent for many moments, then hugged me back.

Nemo's POV

I could always go snoop. I stood up and stretched, looking at the computer was tiresome. I walked over to the door, and opened it for some fresh air… I stepped back in shock… Eric's head and a message written in blood, "BACK OFF!" I felt a little voice of panic freak out inside of me. I turned to the back wall in the room, and opened a hidden safe. I pressed a blue button and it turned all computers and equipment inward to the walls, and everything looked like regular walls; with normal furniture. I pulled out a fake I.d and a gun. I then took pictures of the crime scene and samples, then put my evidence in the safe. I called the police soon after. I will not back off, I will pin him and get vengeance for you Eric. That man is fucking with the wrong Bitch… How did he even know about him… He must be paranoid. I called Marcus to let him know what had happened.

* * *

**Now how is Elliot going to react to all of this? What will be foreshadowed. How does he always know what is going on? Oh and my favorite quote, which I DO NOT OWN : "Hell have no fury like a woman's scorned." -William Shakespeare... think about that... Please, please, please review.**


	15. Tool

**Sorry for the shortness. But thought I would do an update. Will update again tomorrow morning. Thanks for the awesome review! And thannks for reading, you guys are AWWWWEEEESOME! So anyway... Hope it holds you over til tomorrow... or today, depending on whenever you read. Keep reviewing, thanks.**

* * *

Nemo's POV

After the police left, I tried to call Austin a few times, but nothing. I called that Dez guy, and he and Trish came over within an hour. "Hey you two."

They said in unison, "Hey Nemo." Then Trish punched him for the jinx. Trish walked forward, and asked, "What's up Nemo?"

"Well," I paused and collected my thoughts, "My buddy Eric was murdered. A warning for me, this son of a bitch left his head outside my door. Then wrote in blood to back off, and of course I am not going to back off. I am sure it was Elliot. We are all going to take a trip to Jersey, as soon as I get ahold of Austin. You guys, him, Ally and I. Make sure all are safe. But I know Ally will not take well to all of this, so I am hoping if Marcus explains it to her; she will be more accepting to all of this. I need to deliver the journals to him anyhow. It should be enough to lock him up. I want to explain the journals but Austin is not here. And I do not want to leave her alone… So a meeting perhaps during school would be good. She should be safe there." They nodded in agreement. I was furious, no one threatens me or anyone important to me, nor those close to them. If I can't get the bastard stuck to this… I'll kill him myself or worse.

Austin's POV

I stood up and looked down at her, "I am sorry for being a little crazy, just I…"

She looked at me softly and put her finger to my lips interrupting me, "No it is okay. I am happy. I had been waiting for like ever. And I have felt the same, for the longest time." I pulled her in for a tight long hug. Hearing her say that made me the happiest girl in the world. We heard a stern knock at the door.

Her eyes widened, "Oh I forgot about Elliot."

"Oh yea…" I replied nervously. I grabbed my guitar, just in case. She gave me a weird look and pushed me away gently. She turned and opened the door. Elliot had a dopey smile on his face.

"Elliot," she said nervously, "We need to talk." They walked out the door, and Ally stopped and turned to me, "Just wait here for me, won't be long."

I didn't like it but I obliged. She shut the door. I put my ear up to it, but couldn't hear clearly. It was all so muffled, but calm.

Ally's POV

"Elliot…" I started.

He interjected, "Wait Ally…. It's okay. No worries. I understand, you two are close it was bound to happen. I am here if you need me, I do not want to lose your friendship." I smiled with glee. I am glad he understood.

…..

Elliot's POV

I walked into my house angered. That tool Austin Moon. It is fine. Time for plan B. Game time…

Austin's POV

My phone vibrated... it was from Nemo, "MEET IN SCHOOL LIBRARY TOMORROW DURING YOUR SECOND PERIOD. LEAVE ALLY IN CLASS." How odd... okay... Library? Really?

* * *

**Here is the part where I leave questions, make you think, wonder and guess... What the hell is plan B? Neeeeeeddd to know... Well I know. Just how demented and Evil is he? How far will Elliot go? What do the Journals say to have Nemo aggitated and sees Elliot for what he really is? Will she be able to pprove it or will she end up killing him? Hmmm... Catch ya later -Kat**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin and Ally**


	16. Crazy People

**Alright here it is. I will try to write again tomorrow. Please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Bird's Eye View

Austin sat anxiously in class, his foot tapping up and down, as the clock slowly began the last minute until the bell rings. As soon as the bell rang Austin tripped his way out the door, quickly apologizing to the people he landed on and then ran off to the Library. When he arrived Trish and Dez were there, as well as Nemo. Nemo was dressed in business clothes. Austin's eyes widened in shock. She stepped forward with a menacing smile, "So I got you all excused from second period, thus you guys are not actually ditching."

"Dammit!" Trish yelled in disappointment.

Nemo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Anyway, so you guys will occasionally help in here, meaning we will have important meetings here. Call me Ms. Collins."

Dez dug into his sandwich and spoke with his mouth full, "How many identities do you have?"

"None of your business. Anyway, let me put up closed for cataloging sign up." Austin sat by Dez.

Nemo walked forward, "Okay…" She sat on the table and crossed her legs. "Elliot is definitely our guy. I read through his journals, and boy were the potent and intense. His first Journal started in Elementary school. Innocent thoughts… so I thought until they escalated… Allow me to read… :

Dear Journal,

I met the prettiest girl. She was so nice and sweet. But she has strange friend. Trish. All she does is get fired and sleep. Anyway, she has pretty brown hair, and glittering eyes. She is very bossy, but in good way. She knows everything and iz good at everything. She is nice too. Gave me cookie. I know we will get married one day.

Love Elliot

Now let me jump ahead some…

Dear Journal,

I walked Ally home today. I stayed a while without her knowing. I climbed a tree and watched her change through the window, I cannot this was the last time I would get to see her bare flesh. My parents are making us to move to New Jersey for work. Couldn't they leave me here I hate them….

…I will not continue because it gets very graphic and mental visual. There are drawing of her body, vivid and explicit, imaginative thing he would do to and with her… until… later he resents his parents more, thoughts and desires of killing, torturing and destroying them. Turning them into a work of art, like all the friends that betrayed him, supposedly. Apparently he feels betrayed by them and the soon to be new baby. He then feels betrayed by Ally, seeing and hearing about her being with you in a sense. When you started your stardom. We need to take a trip to Jersey… I have to come up with a good reason for all of us to go with Ally so she is safe, so that I may give these journals to Marcus."

The meeting concluded by third period bell. Austin, Trish and Dez became overwhelmed with worry, but needed to keep calm for Ally. Austin started out the door and was tackled by Kira. "Austin!" She squealed.

"Kira, hey…" she pushed him off.

"Austin…"

"Wait, before you start I need to tell you something. I am dating Ally, so this cannot happen anymore ever."

"Why would you chose that ugly twig over me?" She griped.

"The only ugly thing I see is your attitude, she is the most beautiful and important person to me. I am sorry Kira." He walked off. Kira stood there fuming.

"Fine, Austin, you will regret it. She's going to regret looking at you." She turned and stompped away. Dez and Trish overheard her. Trish quickly texted Austin about it, then texted Ally to be careful. Trish turned to Dez, "I thought we had enough crazy, now we have a psycho bitch that doesn't handle rejection well. As if we didn't have enough to deal with…"

Dez replied, "I know, how am I supposed to choose between tacos and pizza for lunch. I hate everything." Trish smack Dez. "OW" he yelped.

* * *

**Please review. There will be a lot of action in the next chapter... What does Kira have brewing and what else is in those Journals that Nemo did not want to read aloud? How will they get Ally to go to Jersey and what does Elliot have planned?**


	17. Misery and Misunderstanding

**Sorry for the wait. :/ Homeework+Sick= sleep and no fun, but here is a long awaited chapter that I think you will all enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own austin and ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

Strangest thing, my friends wanted to take a road trip to New Jersey of all places. Why? I don't know, but I figure it'll be a nice change, I guess. A grand adventure with my boyfriend and some friends; and some lady I just met, who seems cool. She has a great figure. She seems like someone you would see in an action movie. So limber and great hand eye coordination. I am so jealous. I walked out of the music room, it was Thursday, tomorrow we leave in the morning. We have a four day weekend. I was lost in thought and was stopped all of a sudden by a familiar face. "Cassidy?" I giggled, and gave her a quick hug, "What? What are you doing here?"

"Well came to visit my mom, but thought I'd drop by and see you... and Austin... heard you two were together."

"Uh yea..."

"Not surprising though, no one would ever compare to Austin's Ally Dawson. It was just a matter of time before you two would get together. Everyone could see that. The chemistry, affection, compassion and passion in your relationship. There was sexual tension written all over it. Heard, Kira, Jimmy Starr's girl was pretty peeved. That made me laugh. So, wanna hang? We should get some ice cream and catch up."

I grinned, "Yea, sounds great, so when did you go blonde and blue, it is an awesome look."

She laugh, "Yea, I have been experimenting...

...

We went for ice cream and chatted a bit. I invited her on the road trip and texted Austin about it. I could tell there was a hint of sarcasm and frustration in his text saying Great... Made me laugh. She invited everyone and I to a party, that perked Austin right up. Party and a road trip. This should be an awesome and eventful weekend...

...

I had gotten home about six, and went upstairs to my room to change. I put on a green skin tight halter top, that showed a little cleavage, and black skinny jeans, with brown knee high boots. I blew out my hair, and put on some make up that gave a hot dramatic look. Tonight I'll be someone I am not. I packed my bag for the weekend. I was not coming home tonight. I then grabbed my leather jacket and zipped it shut so my dad didn't know what kind of party I was going to. I heard a car horn outside. That must be Trish. I grabbed my phone, phone charger and bag, then left. I gave my dad a quick kiss on the cheek then threw my bag in Trish's trunk and got in the car. "Let's go!" I yelped.

"Damn right!" We went to an old funky and creepy mansion that was fairly secluded, and no neighbors. We parked and got out and I threw my jacket in there before I shut the door; definitely going to be a wild night; there were a lot of people and Alcohol... I was nervous, but excited. I haven't been to party like this since freshman year... And boy was I drunk... and stupid the whole year... better not get too drunk... and no one has any idea... except Cassidy... Went through a phase... We headed in and looked around. I saw Cassidy standing with Dez, we walked over, "Hey you two, where is Austin?" I then suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw Austin staring at me with a lustful glare.

"Hey," he kissed my cheek. The music pumped, there were strobe lights.

"Brings back old times huh, Al?" Cassidy smirked deviously.

My heart thudded in rhythm with the music, "Definitely."

Dez, Trish and Austin looked at me, "WHAT!"

I grinned, "There is a lot you don't know about me."

Cassidy held out her hand, I grabbed it. And she led me to the floor; we began dancing and grinding like we use to; just to drive the boys crazy. It worked. I got lost in the euphoria of the music. Cassidy handed me a bottle of Tequila. It was about half full. Patron silver... and I chugged the rest down within a matter of seconds. We danced some more, and Austin just stared; the lust went away and became a look of amused shock. "Hey Al," I turned, it was Rick!  
"Holy Shit, no..."

"Holy shit is right... how you been?" He asked and embraced me.

"Good, good." Austin looked threatened and rushed over, "Austin this is Rick, he and I use to go out party, get in trouble. Rick this is Austin..."

"Austin Moon, holy shit, a big fan!" he shook Austin's hand.

"Rick he is my partner and my boyfriend."

Rick looked at me stunned, "What!? I am in awe, and you said you would never get tied down. Color me shocked Dawson, holy shit. Lucky man. Oh that reminds me, I am still with Tina."

"Really, wow..."

Austin's POV

Well this is awkward. I thought I knew everything there was to know about Ally. And I was wrong... I think I will let them catch up. I quietly, sneakily, left without them noticing. Trish didn't even know anything about this. How could they not know... I need to cool my head. I went into the backyard and saw a cool looking pool. I opened the gate around it. I stripped off my shirt. I then took off my pants, I had gym shorts under them. I jumped in and stayed under the water as long as possible. I then swam a few laps under water...

Ally's POV

After Rick had left, I realized Austin had left, I searched the place up and down, but could not find him. I then went out in front, nothing, then to the back. I saw his clothes near the pool. "Austin?" and there was nothing. Then I saw his head poke out of the water. "Austin, you left! You okay?"

He was surprised to see me, "Yea, needed to cool off, it is hot in there." He gave me a fake grin... He is so lying. I could feel myself become insecure all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry..." I sat close to the pool Indian style. "I haven't even told Trish about it... it was a long time ago. A lot happened the summer before my freshmen year. My parents split, with the fighting and divorce... I went through a time, I was depressed, a loner, and needed an outlet. I didn't even talk to Trish... I met Cassidy... and she knew what I was going through... she provided an outlet, party, alcohol, dancing..."

He interrupted, "Yea, what's up with that. I thought you couldn't dance."

"That sort of dance I can, other dances, more professional in a sense like you, I can't. Sexy turn on a guy sort of dance, that I can do... I can't waltz, but dance like a stripper, that's me. Anyway... I met Rick through her, Cassidy and I were friends in a sense, but Rick, he is practically like a brother to me. Anyway, he and I met at a party, he saw me. He saw the misery and darkness within me. And we had fun. Sneaking into biker bars, clubs, road trips without getting caught, drinking, sneaking into places like a art museum, and other things... he was also my first..." I could see Austin's face tense up, "It was an accident really."

"How is that an accident? What did he just fall in to you?"

"I dunno... We were both so drunk we don't really remember... I mean there were a few other instances that were not accidents. Loneliness... we comforted each other. But it was the past. I didn't want a relationship. Niether did her. Of course seeing all that my parents went through, though they are happy now, I never wanted a relationship, nor ever get married. But things changed softmore year. I was healing slowly... he met Tina... he is happy. I was readjusting and then you stole my song... if you ask me, you are the one who truly saved me from my misery. You brought the best out in me. I could be me all the time, instead of in secret, like with Rick... and without the alcohol and partying. The me with a level head and not be afraid of what others think. So I guess in a sense I am glad you stole my song. I mean yea sure we had known each other for the longest time, but... we didn't really KNOW KNOW each other, you know... it is crazy in life how things work out." He just stared at me softly. I wondered what was going on through his head.

All of a sudden he grabbed my leg and forcefully pulled me in the water. I came up and gasped for air. "Austin, what the heck!"

"Your make up didn't smear or move."

"Water and sweat proof, duh! But what the..." he interrupted me and brought me in for an intense, rivitting and passionate kiss. Us fighting over who could catch whos lip first, then he slowly moved to my chin and kissed along my jaw, then my neck. I craved for him and then he pushed away. "Hey, what?"

"Not tonight, another night my love... here is not a good place, and we have some place to be tomorrow, because I don't think it will simply just stop after the one time," he came back in and pressed his lips, gently, warmly and lightly against my lips...

...

The next day, Trish and I readied ourselves, then met everyone outside. His friend Nemo, brought a convertible... I noticed Cassidy was missing. "Where is..." I started and was interrupted by my cell buzzing, it was text, "Hey Al, can't make it, something came up. Sorry, maybe next time." "Never mind, just got her message. Just us five. I hopper in the back seat with Dez and Trish, and we headed out of town. We got to Jersey in about thirteen hours, which was weird... because it normally takes eighteen... well not so weird. Nemo is a crazy driver. well over a hundred miles per hours... I was terrified... I got out of the car, shaking and trembling, how we did not get pulled over, I have no clue. She said she had to make a stop to the police station... weird... "Why the police station?" I asked Austin.

"Oh to see her buddy Marcus. He's cool." This whole situation was a little weird.

"So what are we going to do here?"

Trish answered, "Gallery, beach, and uh... see the Guido..."

"You mean like the Jersey Shore people?" I asked.

Dez grew excited, "Yup!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll pass on that part..."

Austin slyly put his arm around you, "Then while there doing that, maybe I can take you on our first romantic date."

I smiled, "I would love that." he pecked my cheek.

Nemo's POV

Well the day we all made plans for did not go out as planned, we over slept, and decided to do all of that on Sunday... So we figured we would do to dinner, with my buddy Marcus and his partner, whom had some good information for me. We followed Marcus's short cut, It was dark, and sort of eerie on this road. Shadowed by many trees. It was rainy and gloomy. But this information was important. We had to do this. I need to do this for Austin, it is the least I could do. I saw a stop sign come up ahead, and all of them chattered about. One teasing another on, so glad I don't have those sort of dramas. I started to press on the breaks but instead of the car slowing it sped up... and we skidded... I felt the pressure of impact and before my brain could register everything all had went dark.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oh and I do not own Jersey Shore, I just refrenced it... is all...**

**Anyway Sorry for the delay... But here is a nice chapter with a cliff hanger of course... Hmm... what will indeed happen... leave SOME REVIEWS and perhaps I won't wait so long to update... later! Love you all and thank you for continuing to read!**


	18. White Flowers

**And here it is :) hope you like it. Thanks for reading and the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

My ears rang, waking me from unconsciousness. I felt so heavy, and I felt sharp pains in my ribs and my head. I opened my eyes slowly and a light was flashed quickly in each eye. My vision was blurry and there was a figure hovering over me that was distorted. The ringing finally went away, but all other sounds seemed almost muffled. What happened? Where is everyone? I took a moment and thought about it... We were heading down the road. It was rainy, so we had the convertible top up, and Dez was talking about his pants. Ally was cuddling close to me, and I think Trish was yelling on her phone at someone; oh and Nemo was driving... There was a stop sign, screaming, the car wouldn't slow... it sped up... then a swerve, and I don't remember much after that... maybe an accident? Oh my head... Tears built up in my eyes, I hope everyone is okay... The pain soon became too much and I passed back out.

...

I re-awoke, and was bandaged in the hospital. Damn I thought it was a dream... more like nightmare. There were some white roses by my bed... I wonder who... my thought broke as I saw Marcus rush in my room with his partner. "Marcus?"

"Hey, dude are you okay?" he said in a serious tone.

"Uh, I think so, but what happened?" I was still a little out of it.

"Someone messed with the brakes in the car, causing it to speed up, instead of decelerating. Oh and Nemo is missing..." he stopped mid sentence and looked at the roses, "Who gave you these?"

"I don't know, I literally just woke up." I answered.

He put some gloves on and cautiously grabbed the card, "It says... 'Tsk tsk, aren't you the naughty boy. Poking around me and my things, when clearly it is none of your business. You steal my Goddess and on desire, you dig into my past... do not take me so lightly, because next time it'll be a permanent dirt nap for you, six feet under.' Damn, it would be best if he would have signed his name. I'll see if I can get finger prints. You and your friends need to watch your back."

"Do you think Nemo was taking by him?"

"No we found some white flowers for her as well with a message. I think it was someone else. Unless he is toying with us."

"What did hers say?" I inquired.

His partner stepped forward and pulled it out of his pocket then read, "Stop, or you are next bitch."

I rolled my eyes, "We gotta get this guy before anything happens to Al..." I saw a very bruised Ally hobble into the room. "Ally!" I yelped in a nervous high pitch, "Hey babe, what're you doing up?"

She replied, "I was worried, you okay?"

"I am, just tired."

She looked at Marcus and his partner, "Are these the cops looking into out accident?"

Marcus played it off, "Yes, yes ma'am. My partner will take you back to your room and ask you some standard questions."

"But..." she detested, but then he guided her out.

Marcus looked at me, "Well kid you may want to back off, without Nemo around this could get a little dicey."

"I am not backing off, are you kidding me? I want to stop this bastard. Now what was the information you were going to relay to Nemo?" He handed me the paperwork.

"I would read it when you get back. But he is definitely a suspect. We are searching him for questioning it. I know Nemo has copies of the diaries. You may want to read through them and watch the videos."

"Ally knows where he lives."

"Right now the best thing for her is to be oblivious and out of the loop when we have something more concrete... but say you go there with her, take pictures discretely and send them to me, okay? Do not engage with him, unless it is self defense, you got it? And one more thing, on there is written a four digit code, to the safe in Nemos place. There will be a manual for hacking... burn phones... equipment... and some weapons. Weapons that are only to be used to protect yourself, alright? You call me everyday to update me, even if you have nothing. Okay?"

I nodded, "I got it."

"Alright my white brother, because if you get stabbed or shot in the ass... I will slap you so hard all your family members dead or alive will feel it. And if he kill you, I will bring you back and kill you again."

"Alright, alright Marcus, I got it. Damn!" I started to laugh.

"See you think I am playin, I ain't playin... I will tear yo ass up! Get it straight. I will go so ghetto..."

"Dude chill, I got it."

He gave me a threatening glare and then turned towards the door and opened it. He then turned back and gave me that threatening look again, and finally left out of the room. I hope Nemo is alright. I wonder who has her...

Nemo's POV

I could feel blood slowly tickle down the side of my face from the top of my head. My mouth gagged and I was tied to some sort of metal chair. My vision was blurry. The air was cold and dank, sending chills down my spine. My head ached and my stomach felt like ti was being squeezed painfully. My shoulder and collar bone felt broken. Where was I? I heard a familiar and deep burly laugh. "It has been a while Nemo," a deep Irish voice bellowed. I sat there thinking, 'Damn... how will I get out of this one?'

Austin's POV

Marcus gave us a ride back to Miami, he dropped everyone else off first, then took me to Nemo's boat. Marcus waved and took off. I entered her boat cabin, and locked the door behind me. I felt sort of weird going through her stuff. I put the paperwork down he had given me to review and pressed the button to reveal all the equipment. I closed the curtains on the windows, then turned on the alarm system. I walked over to the painting on the wall. It had a boy and a girl running through the field. They looked as though they were brother and sister playing Tag. I opened it slowly and punched the code 5489 in. I hesitantly went through everything. There were a bunch of different passports, burn phones, a couple of hand guns, and an instruction manual. There was also a disc, bright and yellow, and an envelope. I took everything out. What are these... it would be wrong to look Austin, don't do it... but I did. I opened the envelope and there was a letter to me and... I saw a picture that put me in awe but enraged me at the same time...

* * *

**Alrighty... What do you guys think the picture is of? And what of the letter? And who has Nemo and why? Anyway... I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all! - 3Kat**


	19. Nemora

**Here it is... what you have been waiting for, the picture... Thank you as always for reading. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

That picture... I pulled out my wallet, and opened it. I had the same one folded up in it. On the back of hers it said my brother and I, and on mine it says my sister and I. Could she be? but why keep that from me? Why did she leave me? Why? I looked at the letter:

Dear Austin,

Ever since I had seen you and rehab... I am sorry... I should have told you... this has been so difficult. I know you must feel angry or resent me and that is the last thing I want. When I was younger, I got in quite a bit of trouble, you may have been to young to remember... I was hacking into anything and everything that interested me. The military, pentagon, cia, fbi, interpol... everyone. So I was taken away and used as an asset. I did not see you or our parents since. I did not know how to tell you really.

It was so hard. Because I knew you did not know exactly what happened and I know that mom and dad did not tell you; because their hands were tied. As were mine. I am so sorry, and I will make it up to you for the rest of our lives. And as I write this... I think now, perhaps it would be better if I told you in person, than through a letter... perhaps after we save your beloved Ally. Unless I am dead then you can read it. I love you baby brother and I always will.

-Nemora Moon

I stared at the letter. I was stunned and in awe. I didn't know whether to be angry or happy. This was all too much. But I do need to find her so I do not lose her again. As I stood up I felt a sharp pinch in my neck and all went blurry, and dark...

Cassidy's POV

This strangely attractive brown haired boy, had been torturing me for a couple days now. "Now Cassidy... you will be doing me a favor if you want to live. You got it?" I nodded out of desperation. At this point I would do anything to live. "Good, you will help me set my plans in motion dearest Cassidy... Time to play a little game, love... and then some training, prepping and planning."

* * *

**Thought I would tie up a loose end and open a new one... should be fun. But the real question is what happen to Austin? And what sort of preparation and games will Cassidy have to orchestrate for her new boss?** **Review as always!**


	20. Author's Note

Hey guys... been really busy, but the normal update day will be Wednesday. I will try and add in some when I have the time, but officially Wednesday will be the day. Thanks for reading everyone!


	21. What game is being played

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Thank you for reading! :D I am glad you are enjoying it! Now lets get to the next chapter!**

* * *

Austin's POV

I groggily awoke on a soft bed. I was tied to the head board and I feel like I was roughed up quite a bit. I think I was still on the boat... I heard some sort of struggle above and yelling. The bedroom door swung open, "I should gut you, you bastard." I saw a small petite figure enter the room. The lights were turned on and burned my eyes. "Austin!" It was Nemo.

"Nemo? You are alright?"

She ran over and cut me loose, "Are you alright?" She looked me over, and saw some bruises. She then shouted, "Really? Why would you do this?"

A bulky man came down stairs with a beard, "Was not I, why have them attack him if I need my enemies help. We have been after each other so long, you are like family. So he is like family."

Nemo walked over, "Austin, you are all bruised up, are you okay?"

"I feel drowsy but fine..." I answered.

She looked at my eyes, "Your pupils are dilated... you have been drugged. You may want to go into the bathroom and examine yourself."

Nemo's POV

I watched as he went into the restroom. Moments later I heard a numbed yelp. I ran to the door and knocked. "What is it, Austin?"

"I think I have been raped... my..." he paused... "groin is bruised."

I was stunned and angry, "Well we should call the police."

"Well don't know if that would be a good idea," my Irish adversary muttered.

I rolled my eyed, "Well Saran, you can leave for a little bit, but tthink about it, we aren't in Jersey, New York, or Boston; so it shouldn't be a big deal." He grunted then nodded. I went ahead and called the police. They took prints from my place, hopefully Saran did not touch anything. I know I cleaned mine off, last I was here... and placed fake ones, as I put them on my fingers before I put them on before the cops got here.

...

We went to the hospital... I waited the agitatedly. "What's taking so long?"

Saran grunted, "I know."

The doctor and a police officer came over talking, and the police officer dismissed the doctor, "Ms. Collins." I stood up. "He was definitely raped. Luckily the girl was sloppy and left some of her DNA behind, but hopefully we will figure who it is."

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Of course, he has been asking for you..." the officer replied.

"Thanks."

I walked over to the door, and stared there a second. I sucked in a deep breath and opened the door. I entered in and Austin laid there. "Nemo." he said as he saw me enter.

"Hey..."

"So I was..."

"Yea... they'll find her."

"Apparently she also used a medicine to uh..."

"Yea... a little weird, but smart."

"I thought that medicine would not be used until I was like fifty."

I giggled and nodded, "Yup..."

"Off topic, and to the one we are really avoiding."

I looked up at him thinking uh oh, "What do you want to know?"

"Why'd you leave? What happen to you? Why did mom and dad never tell me what really happened? How come I had never gotten to see you again?"

"That is a long story, and I don't want you to have any ill will towards our deceased parent."

"I promise to keep an open mind."

I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair. I sucked in a deep breath. "You know I legally changed my name to Nemo Hardington. I always hated the name Nemora. It was too pretty and dainty. It had a certain Elegance to it. Something that was not me. Shortened it to Nemo and then I took Grandma's last name."

He looked at me, "But why? And could you..."

"Be patient. You will know it all. I will tell it to you... I was what you would call the wild child. I always got into trouble... and so good I did not get caught for the longest time..."

To be continued...

* * *

**So next chapter will be Nemo's story, what happen to her, and why she and Austin did not connect until now. Wonder what she has undergone? Well you will have to wait and see. And who raped Austin, well you will find out real soon... and why? hmm... what will Ally think of this? Please review! And thank you for continuing to read. You are all awesome! Please please please leave some reviews. Thanks, and I will have it up on Friday! See ya then!**


	22. Hacked

Nemora

12 years old-

I toyed with the computer off and on. I dabbled with coding. Computer books... coding books... pages... patterns... it became an addicting fun game, I started toying when I was seven, and I was almost an expert at twelve. By then I had been watching so many criminal investigation shows and military shows my curiosity of our government grew. I was learning to piggy back and cover my tracks. Then there was faking and leading fake trails for government hackers to follow. I've hacked into the white house, and saw some narley stuff. I have hacked into the pentagon. I have hacked into interpol, fbi, cia, intterpole, kgb, and a plethora of others. I have crashed many terrorist data bases with an extreme virus. I have hacked into the school and changed mine and my friends grades, and then changed those I did not like. I have found some naughty videos of teachers or people I did not like and posted them all over the internet. I was a piece of work.

13 yrs old-

Cyber stalking

14yrs old-

I improved the security systems of the U.S. government systems... for fun. Which left them baffled. It was all over the news and I giggled.

15 yrs old-

I upgraded it... they were confused. That was my fatal mistake. I did it every year, to the date and time... and thus thats how and when...

16 yrs old-

I went to upgrade the system and fix the holes, they waited and found me... Within twelve hours they were at my door. They wanted me. Offered my family money. Our parents were stunned to find out what I had been doing. They refused the offer but the Agent that came to get me left us a few of his cards. I hid it. Our parents were furious. Thus beginning a nightmare. My parents took away my computer and my life. I was locked in my room, and the screaming began, and many slaps to the face. Lucky for me that man left a card. One night I slipped out unnoticed and ran. I ran to the thrifty fifties diner and made a call. "Agent Roe? Sir... this is Nemora, hacker girl, my family life went to crap, and it is slowly becoming physical... as far as abuse. And I don't want my baby brother to become accustomed to it. I don't want this. Please, can you come get me. I can't do this. And I want to do good."

...

19 yrs old-

He picked me up, and became like another father to me he was a good man. A great man really. He was a hacker himself and nurtured my talents, so I could become more, so I could become better than him. I finished high school within a year. And was trained in criminology, psychology, foreign languages, martial arts, computer science, arms, anything and everything my brain could soak up. I learned the art of deception... The art of war. The art of love... I was shared by all federal departments. Finally I chose to stay with the CIA and INTERPOL. I loved going undercover. All of this was chilling and thrilling. But often at times I would check up on you. Watching you from a distance. One night I ran into mom and dad, and they flipped. Anger... such a nasty thing... they whipped out their wrath... Dad attacked... I blocked and pinned. They couldn't do this anymore and I would not let them. I am glad however that they did not treat you the same. Mother shrieked to stay away from them. I told them I did not want anything to do with them, but I will always love my brother and I will always be there for him. And I will always keep an eye on him. They could go to hell. I loved them, but hated them. I forgive them. I forgave them. I left and did not see them again.

NEMO

At the age of 21 yrs old, I came up with the decision to change my name. I stayed in contact with our grandmother on Mom's side. She was good to me and loved me unconditionally, and was proud of me in what I am doing. She saw it as being admirable. I went with her changing my name to Nemo Hardington.

That is the gist of it. Austin I am sorry. I didn't abandon you, at least in my mind, and in the end, or reality I did because I wasn't really there in a sense.

He looked at me, "It's cool. I mean you went through a lot. And you are here now and you are helping me to protect and save Ally, and that is what matters. I am glad I know now."

Ally's POV

It has been a couple days and I haven't heard from Austin, I hope he is okay. I started sweeping sonic boom and a familiar face walked in. I looked up and it was Rick. His eyes were pale. He held his chest and was all bloodied, he then collapsed in front of me. "Rick!" I dropped the broom and shrieked. I knelt over my old friend... I hoped he was playing a classic Rick joke, but sadly he was not... he was dead... my heart sank, and was over came with confusion and despair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... Interesting... why I wonder? And who raped Austin? Well if you want another bit soon, leave reviews. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Over and out -Kat!**


	23. Secrets and Lies Pt 1

Austin's POV

I was let out the next morning, and the air felt stale and cold. There was a grim shadow from overcast that laid on miami. I wanted to be hopeful that today was going to be a good day, but something deep inside told me that this weather is God's way of foreshadowing that something was going to transpire today; and nothing good will come of it. My heart sunk and felt a sort of eerie chill run down my spine; a heart breaking chill. I decided to go see Ally since I hadn't seen her since the car crash, it was early; so perhaps sonic boom. I walked into the mall, like any other day, and another uncomfortable shudder ran through me. I was uneasy and slowwed my steps. I saw some police tape across the doors of Sonic Boom. I walked forward and it was closed, I saw through the glass doors a trail of blood, and a pool of blood by the register counter.

My eyes widened. "Someone died," a voice said from behind. I turned and looked to see who it was.

"Nemo, following me?"

"Just making sure my baby brother is okay."

"Something happened here... not good, hoping that Ally is okay. I gotta check on her."

"Hold off a second. Elliot may not be alone, in this. I think alll of this may be a little more twisted than it seems. I got a call from Marcus. He was fired, and I won't know the details until he arrives, but we are pretty sure that his partner is one of Elliots. I think it is just more than an art form. I am just not sure what. Marcus, myself, and my arch rival will figure this out. But we may have to take a risky step. He has moved to killing those around her. We have to risk tell Ally. Even if she pulls away, denies it, it will still fester in her mind. And she will keep it to herself but she will spend more time with Elliot, and will watch him more carefully without meaning to. She will figure it out and see the truth for herself. This is indeed risky, and you will have to prepare yourself, as well as your friends will have to prep themselves, because ultimately she will push away. Heartbreak, may only be temporary. She will see what we see soon. I called your friends and Marcus should be at my place... and an old friend... let's go."

Hearing those words coming from her... I grew nervous. I swallowed hard and nervously and nodded. We headded out to her boat house and Marcus sat there searching in her computer. "Hey Marcus."

"Hey there brother from another mother," he replied to me.

After we heard a knoock at the door. She opened the door cautiously. It was Trish and Dez. We all sat down around the round table in the room. I chuckled to myself and they all stare, "Knights of the Round Table," I blurted. They gave me a funny look, except Nemo and Marcus; they laughed as well. "So what do we know? Do we know who the dead body is?"

Trish answered, "It was Rick, Ally's old flame."

I was relieved, not becausee he died, I mean yea, that is horrible, but because it wasn't Ally."Well we need to tell Ally, how?"

* * *

**Sorry for posting so late, and for it being so short... Will post a longer one tomorrow for sure. I promise! Please review. How do you guys think Ally will react when they tell her everything? Elliot having partners or minions? Is there more to this we are not seeing? What could he be up to? And why was Marcus fired? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

**By the way should have some interesting news next week. Let you know soon. Anyway please review, and there will be a new post tomorrow. I am working on it. Enjoy! :D And as always thanks for reading. You are awesome.**

**-Kat**


	24. Secrets and Lies Pt 2

**And so here it is pt 2... it is time. Hope you like it and always please review. :) Thank you swifty for the review! I am honored and happy to hear that you are enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

I walked into Ajeet's to grab a table; we were meeting Ally at her favorite Indian restaurant. I grabbed the table and went ahead and ordered what everyone was going to eat and drink. Dez and Nemo entered in shortly after. I sat down at one of the pillows, at the table. They brought me a sprite with a lemon wedge in it. Dez sat across from me. Then Nemo sat on my left side. The door opened and the bell rang. Austin and Ally had arrived. She was smiling with glee. They came over and Ally sat next to my right side and Austin to her right, on Dez's left. All we waited for was Marcus. He said he was going to be late. I heard Ally suddenly, "Oh... it's Nemo," in a rude tone.

Nemo replied sarcastically, "Nice to see you too. Why don't you ask Austin."

Ally looked at eyes that were disproving... I don't know what has been up with her lately, she has had a bit of an attitude problem. "Well love, uh, I found out this is my sister. I reconnected with my sister, Nemo... short for Nemora."

Ally's face softened and she blushed, "Oh I am so sorry. That was totally rude of me."

"It is understandable. You are dating my baby brother." Nemo smiled.

Austin rolled his eyes. The doors bell rang again and Marcus rushed over sitting in between Nemo and Dez. "Sorry I am late, I was looking into some stuff."

Ally blurted, "Hey your the cop that took our statements at the hospital over the accident."

Marcus smiled, "Yes, hi Ally."

We sat and ate, and had some tea. Midway through dinner... I turned to Ally, "Als... we all have to talk to you, but we don't know how you are going to react... Well we know how you are going to react... we are just uneasy and scared." She raised her eyebrow at me and then looked at everyone in distress and confusion. "How much do you know about Elliot?"

She scoffed, "Everything, there are no secrets between us..."

"I have to disagree. There is a huge one..." I hesitated.

"Just spill Trish, it can't be that bad." She giggled.

"Oh it's bad. What do you know about his parents?"

"Oh they are traveling business people."

Austin chimed, "Not exactly... well not anymore."

She gave us all the most serious look, "Can you guys quit beating around the bush and being cryptic and say it."

Dez crossed his arms, "They're dead. Elliot murdered them, and his unborn sister. He killed your friend Ricky, and a few other people. He tampered with the brakes on the car. He killed Dallas even... Hello! And you guys..." He paused and took a sip of his curry, "This stuff is DEEEEELLLLICCCIOUS!"

We all glared at Dez, then relaxed... there was an awkward moment of silence... then a sudden discomforting laugh, Ally just belted out a hard laugh, "You guys are so funny..." she stopped, "Wait, why aren't you guys laughing?"

Nemo bit her lip, "It's true Ally. He did. We found his journals. His escalating nature. Not to mention his obsession with you. That is not all. He considers turning death into an art. Chances are, most of his art is made from deceased remains. Ally we are telling you this, because we have gotten to the point in this investigation that you need to know. You need to pay attention. You need to just be aware of everything around you and be cautious..."

Ally interrupted, "Shut up!"

"Ally," Austin yelped.

"Austin, you believe this?" she turned to AAlly's POVustin for support, but he can't lie to her.

"Yes... not just believe... know. I have seen it all, everything. Ally this guy is bad news. I just want to keep you safe."

She bit her lip and shook her head in disbelief, "Are you that scared of losing me? Are you guys really so low to orchestrate this?" She stood up... "I can't... I won't... You are all wrong and should be ashamed of yourselves." She turned to leave. Nemo stood up and moved quickly to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" she yelped and snatched her arm away.

"We told you the truth. I knew this would happen. So if you won't listen or believe us. Here take this. Protect yourself." Nemo shoved a Taser in her hand. She walked back over to her seat and Ally had ran off.

Austin murmured, "Well that was a bust."

Nemo reiterated, "Well I said this would happen."

Ally's POV

I couldn't believe what they said, and Austin taking their side. Maybe none of them were meant to be. I know who he is, and I know he couldn't harm anyone. I ran to his place and knocked at the door. He opened the door. He was shirtless. He was well defined. Pecks, and a six pack with a v line. His hair was wet and he wore sweat pants. "Ally, hey, thought you were having dinner with your friends. Are you okay? What's wrong?" I couldn't bring myself to words. I know he is the one for me. He is the only one who has ever understood me and has actually seen me for who I am; he loves me unconditionally. Without thinking it threw I planted my lips on his; pressing my body against his warm body. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me in tight by my waist. He kissed back. We played catching each others lips, then his tongue penetrated my mouth, massaging my tongue. I let out a light moan. It was much like candy. I wanted him. I body crazed for his. I needed him inside me. He moved his lips down to my jaw line, then to the neck. He laid me slowly onto the bed and ripped open my dress. He was giddy by the sight of me not wearing a bra. My nipples hardened as soon as the cold air caressed it. He kissed me again warmly, and his body laid on top of mine. I could feel his member begin to harden against my leg..

Nemo's POV

I listened to Austin rant and panic behind me with his friends. "Hey!" I yelled. They all stopped and came to the side of me. "Geez I can't hear myself think with you three bickering. Do you really think I would just give her a taser and that is it. When she wan't paying attention I slipped a gps tracker in her purse, looks like a chapstick. Not to mention I have her phone on tabs. The taser has one too. Also I put a snooper program in Elliots computer. Let's see what snoopy found." A window popped up and we screamed and I feel back in my seat in utter shock...

* * *

**Cliff hanger... what did they see? I wonder. That's it for now. Please leave a review. You are all awesome. Thank you for continuing to read.**


	25. Dominoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in a couple weeks, things got busy and a little crazy. It'll be a good story for me to write later. Anyway I started a WattPad. My user name on there is KatyrinaShadows. Anyhow, I will be posting a romance/ fantasy/ adventure novel on there, called: ****_The Lost_**** tomorrow. After this chapter I will put the prelude at the bottom. I would love it if you guys would check my novel tomorrow out and let me know what you think. If you think I need more of something or less of something. I am currently working on getting it published. Thank you! And now for the chapter you guys have patiently waited for.**

Elliot's POV

I heard a scratch at the window. The sign. Ally slept comfortably on my shoulder. I was disgusted the lengths I had to go to take her, to pull her to me. I slipped from under her, oh so carefully. I stood up and she slept peacefully in my bed. I walked quietly over to the bedroom door and shut it quietly. I saw her; this beauty in my kitchen. My loyal partner and love. "Kira, my sweet," I whispered huskily. I came close to her and she looked me seductively in my eyes. "Finally, it starts…" I ran my fingers through her soft hair and grabbed her roots; I kissed her neck lightly and pulled her head back by her hair forcefully. I kissed my love passionately.

The next morning I made Ally some apple cinnamon oatmeal. I sprinkled something to help everything go underway and mixed it in. I grinned menacingly. The washer echoed through the house. She came out with sexy messed up hair. I grinned at her and she walked over slowly with a small yet worried smile. "What's wrong Ally?" I asked pretending to care.

"Just worried, I never had to break up with someone before. You know Austin."

I walked over and wrapped my arm around her, "No worries," I handed her some oatmeal, "Everything will be okay and all should go as it should. Now eat up, made your favorite oatmeal."

She smiled at me sweetly, wearing one of my white t-shirts as her clothes washed. I turned and rolled my eyes, now the rest of the dominoes must fall into place. "I'll be right back, sweetness." I strolled over to my basement, and went down stairs. I pulled out my cell and made a call, "Yes, all is where it should be, now your turn. Do as I say, and there will be no problem. And I won't hurt you or that child in your stomach. Go make him a father, so that the paranoia may spread; as well as the doubt."

**OH WOW! What do you have to say to that? Please review. Here is the prelude to my book that will be posted on tomorrow. Thank you all. Kat-Over and Out.**

A world beyond the north-star, where the damned and the protector roams; where mythical creatures exist and its world is half dead, half alive, half-light and the other half darkness; where a curse and deal was struck long ago, to save a brother from the black-death; so that the other brother, the selfish brother, would not end up alone; this deal having side effects, a thirst, of life, of the soul, it was a blood lust. Turning the selfish brother, whom opposed nature, into a monster; as for the other, and his innocence, with disgust of what his selfish brother had become, causing a rift in there brotherhood, he became the protector.

The brothers being bound and trapped to the Earth's reflection on the other side of the north-star, only every one hundred years able to return from wince they came. The selfish brother returning every hundred years to earth, during the blue moon, to France, where they once resided, to collect a sacrifice, recruits, and something to fix the craving. The other brother, the protector, so angry at his selfish brother, saved me from being the next sacrifice. So bitter and angry, because he is hurt, but he saw something in me, to save me.


	26. Double Agent or not?

_**Sorry was working a couple crazy days since that post but here it is…. And sorry guys, I wasn't getting any reviews, so I didn't know whether to continue or not… -.- my bad, but I am so happy you guys are enjoy :D Thank you all for the reviews!**_

_**-oh and one of you said you were confused- Elliot slept with Ally to put his "PLAN" in motion. Kira and him just kissed, no sex. You incidentally find out that Kira is his partner, the queen in this chess game I suppose you can say. And I know about that bit in the beginning with her and Austin… And Ally… but couldn't that be part of it too? The plan that is, driving a wedge between them to get Ally alone? But that is speculation, I guess you will have to wait and see what this is allllllllll about right? There are so many questions and very little answers. So all I can say is keep reading, and the strings will be tied up eventually.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally!**_

* * *

Austin's POV

I sat there at there at the usual spot with Trish and Dez, thinking. We were worried; we hadn't seen Ally since that night. I love her so much and I wanted her to be safe. We waited, hoping she would come by when the bell rang. But she didn't. I began to head to class, hoping I would see her in there. I stopped about a few feet away, seeing Ally with her arms around Elliot and kissing him. My heart sunk and I felt my body set aflame with fury. So the bastard won. Ally came up for air, and saw me standing there infuriated. She was shocked. I turned around and decided to go to the library. I could hear her screaming my name. She grabbed onto my arm, and I stopped and turned around.

"Austin I can…"

"NO!" She stared at me stunned and in shock from the angry tone of my voice, "Hell no! This, we… I am done. If you would have broken up with me and then went with him, okay. I would be a little mad, but while we were together…" I let out an irritated laugh. "No, Ally, you aren't my partner, nor my love… I…" my voice cracked. "I can't do this not. Just get the fuck away." I tore my arm from her hand and walked off.

Moments later I went into the library; my sister Nemo was hard at work. It was as if she really belonged there. She looked up and saw the devastated expression on my face and pointed to her office. I walked over to the office and took a seat at her desk. The tears started flowing and would not stop.

Ally's POV

Ally you idiot… I can't believe I did that to Austin. No partnership… and I… I ruined it all. But those things they said about Elliot were out of line too. A face caught my eye as she entered the room… could it be… "Cassidy?" she looked at me, her eyes had dark circles, and her skin was so pale it was translucent. Her eyes were so dull and emotionless. Elliot looked up at her and she flinched. I looked at the two of them. How very odd. She took a week step in and immediately collapsed to the floor. I ran over to her and looked up at the teacher who was calling for the school nurse and an ambulance. I and the rest of the class freaking out. Elliot was unusually calm. "Elliot is dangerous. A serial killer. And you are the object of his obsession," those words rang in my ear, of what Nemo said to me. I don't know her. She doesn't know him. They're wrong… I shook my head to snap back into reality.

The paramedics came and loaded her up onto a gurney. She grabbed my arm before I could leave her side; tell Austin where I am. Tell him I saw who raped him that night. She then passed out yet again. I sent him a quick text of what she said, but I knew he would not reply back. This is not how I thought this would all ended up to be. He wasn't just my boyfriend, but my music partner, and my best friend. I hope he'll forgive me, as I have for him making up that lie… I was distracted from my train of thought with two strong hands massaging my shoulders. "You okay?"

I smiled up at Elliot, "Yes, yes I am."

Austin's POV in the hospital

I went to see Cassidy; from what everyone told me, they said she looked like a ghost. I stepped in and she was stuffing her face and color had come back into her cheeks. "Hey Cassidy, what's up? How are you feeling?"

"Better Austin, thank you. But let us get right to business. Did you bring everyone?"

"Yea…"

"Tell them to come in."

I had everyone come in and we shut the door. She motioned for us to turn off our cell phones, Trish's laptop, and our mypad. I covered the camera in the room. She started lightly with a whisper. Elliot kidnapped me and tortured me. Kira raped you to get your sperm… and they impregnated me with it. They were hoping to use it as leaverage. He has eyes and ears everywhere. What he doesn't know is that I am having an abortion, by my mom in a couple days. I will be faking the pregnancy throughout the next eight months. As will you; pretending to do what he says… so that we can figure out what it is we are going to do to get rid of this bastard. This thing is big, and Kira would be his queen. All I know is that they have a group of followers and this is a huge network that needs to be taken down. More like cult."

Nemo stepped forward, "And how do we know, you aren't a double agent?"

Cassidy answered, "I am not. I would, and will do anything to prove it."

"And how are you so sure he won't find out he aborted the baby?" Nemo asked as she walked over to her purse. She pulled out a device and jammed all signals in the room. "Now let's have us a chit chat."

Nemo had an evil look on her face, which was worrysome, what is it that she is going to do to her, and how does Kira fit into all of this? She was all over me at school, and she and Ally were like angry lions fighting over a gazelle; I'm the Gazelle.

* * *

**Please leave reviews and I shall update soon. So what do you guys think. Cassidy, is the a pawn? Which side is she really on? Elliot's or Austin's? Hmm... Review and stay tuned, and thanks for continuing to read!**


End file.
